Mutiny
by Solarian Sunbeam
Summary: What happens when Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla have had enough of Bloom taking all the glory? One of two things can happen: get mad, or get even. It's time for the Winx Club to have their moment in the spotlight. Warning: not suitable for Bloom lovers.
1. Formation of the ABC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

**Yes, it's me again. As you can see I got bored of sticking to one storyline and have started another fanfic. This one will be short, I promise.**

**Enjoy the first chapter, and feel free to leave any feedback!**

**-Ryan.**

* * *

Musa was bobbing her head up and down to the beat of the music filling her eardrums, a steady song that made it easy for her to focus on her metamorphology homework. She tapped a pencil on her notepad in time to the music, tempted to grab a second and play along to the drum set, when the door to her room busted open. Even over the volume of her headphones, the door hit the wall with a noticeable _bang _and the usually perky blonde she knew so well stormed inside and swung herself on Tecna's bed. Musa's dark-skinned roommate followed her friend's example.

"What is it this time?" Musa rolled her eyes as she plucked a headphone out of her eardrum. Living with Stella and Layla was never an easy task, as the two had such conflicting personalities; Stella being a devoted shopaholic, Layla your typical sporty tomboy.

Layla turned on her side from her bed to face Musa, making her wavy brown hair fall over the left side of her face. "Guess."

"Well it can't be Stella, or you'd be at each other's throats by now," Musa smirked. "Uh… Amaryl?"

"Close, but no," Stella frowned. She'd crossed her legs atop Tecna's bed and was examining her hair for split ends.

"Tecna?"

Layla shook her head. "Nope."

"Flora?"

"You're getting closer," Stella sang.

"Give me a clue?"

"Flora's roommate…"

"Bloom!"

Stella brushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "Bingo."

"What did the Golden Child do this time?" Musa snorted. This wasn't the first time the girls had stormed into her room like this. Last time Layla literally kicked the door open while Tecna was on the phone to Timmy, making her jump and almost drop the phone out of the window.

"What _didn't _she do?" Stella grimaced as she hopped off Tecna's bed and shuffled onto Musa's. She lay on her belly beside the musical fairy and tore a blank piece of paper out of her notebook.

"She didn't let a rogue troll get away from Pixie Village without a good telling off. She didn't cower away when he tried to take a swing at her. She didn't fly in at the very last second and take all of the glory – oh wait…" Layla's face hardened. "That's _exactly _what she did!"

"Every time," Stella sighed as she doodled on the paper infront of her. Musa could sympathise with her friends, she truly could. How many times had she and the girls fought off monsters and villains only to have all of the credit given to Bloom for doing next to nothing?

"That girl needs to step off that high horse of hers and be taught a lesson," Musa thought out loud before she realised what she'd said.

"What do you mean?" Layla pulled herself to the edge of her bed, letting her legs swing back and forth eagerly.

"Well why does she have to take all the credit? It's not the Bloom Club, is it?" Musa hesitated, picking her next words carefully. "I say we show everyone who does the real work."

"How?" Stella asked as she finished what she was drawing. Musa peered over her friend's shoulder – in the centre, taking up most of the page, was a love heart with 'S + B' drawn in fancy lettering, decorated with flowers, smaller love hearts, stars and suns. But in the top corner, so small that Musa could barely see it, were five miniature fairies flying above a sixth on her knees, bowing her head in shame.

"We show her she's not the boss."

* * *

Layla cornered Flora as she came through the front entrance to Alfea after her lunch with Helia. She still had a smile stretched across her face, and her cheeks were still fairly pink. Skipping down the corridor without a care in the world, she at first didn't notice her friend tailing her to the bathrooms.

"Goodness Layla, you scared me!" Flora gasped when Layla's reflection formed behind her own in the mirror.

"We need to talk." Flora froze.

"I'm sorry I borrowed your handbag! It was one time, and I promise you it's in my wardrobe, and no one's touched it! I'm so sorry!" Flora blurted out. "Phew, now I feel much better."

Layla was taken aback. "It's not about a bag – although I do want that back – it's about Bloom."

"Bloom?"

"Aren't you sick of her always taking credit for the things we did? We help too, you know! Yet Bloom's the one always receiving praise from Faragonda. The girls and I are sick of it."

Flora shuffled her feet awkwardly and kept her gaze fixed on the pink nail polish on her toes. She knew how Layla felt. Bloom was the one everyone assumed did all of the work, because she was the last one to be seen fighting. Flora's own talents were never recognised as equally amazing as Bloom's. Nor were Stella's, Layla's Musa's or Tecna's, for that matter. Flora had been a faithful friend and had stuck with Bloom whenever she needed help, and not once had the fairy gotten a thank you. Maybe friends shouldn't have to thank friends, but Flora atleast wanted Bloom to tell Faragonda once, just once, that it was a team effort.

"So am I." Layla was astonished, she never would have guessed that Flora felt the same way. She was always the sweet one, never to cause arguments or start trouble. Fair enough, Flora wasn't all smiles and sweetness – everyone had a dark side – but Layla never would have guessed it was so close to home. She felt relieved, in a way, to discover that one of her dearest friends had a spine.

"Musa's holding a meeting in her room tonight, when Bloom's asleep. You'll tap a secret knock-" Layla tapped a simple beat on the worktop of the sink – "against your wall to let Stella know the coast is clear, then you'll sneak into Musa's room using the same knock. Understood?"

Flora nodded her head enthusiastically. "It's about time we stood up to her!"

"That's the spirit," Layla grinned. "So you in?"

"Yup!"

* * *

Stella peeked down aisles in the library, scanning each table carefully in search of her pink-haired friend. She couldn't help but notice that the library stank of cat food, or that the carpet did not match the wood used for the book shelves. Not that she'd complain. She had better things to do.

"Psst! Tecna!" Tecna looked up from her notes to see Stella poking her head between two books on a shelf.

"Stella?"

"I'm here!" the blonde whispered loudly.

"I know," Tecna rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Barbatea banned me for a week, so I'm hiding," Stella winked. Tecna wasn't surprised. "I have to talk to you!"

"Now?"

"It's urgent."

Tecna folded her hands neatly in her lap, curious as to what Stella thought was urgent enough to interrupt her studies in the library. "Well?"

"Great Dragon." That did it.

"I'll be right there," Tecna nodded as she stacked her notes into a neat pile and slotted them into a notepad. Silently, she followed Stella out of the library with her notepad still tucked under one arm.

"She's done it again!" Stella growled, throwing her hands dramatically above her head. "Layla and I were in the woods with Bloom, we see this big troll thing attacking our dear pixies in their village, so Layla and I told him what's what. When he wouldn't leave, we transformed and tried to take him on. For some bizarre reason, he went after Bloom, and before he could knock her into Lake Roccaluce, I sent a sun burst at its head, giving Bloom time to transform. She takes it out with one of her oh-so special Dragon Fire spells and she gets all the credit!"

At first, Tecna didn't understand why Layla, Stella, and even Musa were so annoyed that Bloom got to visit Ms Faragonda's office more than the others, but a few missions after it had been pointed out to her, Tecna had seen a pattern. Each time the Winx Club – as in all six of them – fought against a villain of some kind, Bloom was given all of the credit. For doing next to nothing. That's when Tecna found herself joining in with the girl's rants in her dorm room. Stella's was too close to Bloom's and Flora's, and they didn't know if Flora felt the same way or not.

"What are we going to do?" An evil smile curled on Tecna's lips as she marvelled in the thought of Bloom no longer being the centre of attention. The pink-haired fairy wasn't an attention seeker herself, but she wanted some recognition for her efforts.

"Tonight, there's going to be a meeting in your dorm. Construct a battle plan. We want this girl taken down." Tecna nodded in agreement, and found herself linking arms with Stella, who was strolling slowly towards the bathrooms by the main entrance. There, she saw Layla and Flora, deep in conversation. The pair stopped talking once they saw Tecna and Stella, and Layla gave Stella a questionable look.

"We're in."

* * *

Bloom was sleeping soundly in her bed, her gentle snores muffled by her thick duvet. Flora had stayed in bed an extra ten minutes longer, just to check that her roommate really was asleep. When she was sure, Flora knocked on the wall that broke off her room from Stella's. It only took a second to hear the knock mirrored back.

Flora slipped out of her bed, allowing her feet to find her comfy pink slippers that matched her pink pyjamas, and guided her way blindly towards the door. She found the handle without much trouble, and pulled it down carefully so it wouldn't squeak. She opened it a crack, and saw Stella was tapping her foot impatiently on the other side.

"Come on Flo!" Stella mouthed, hoping Flora would get the message. Flora extended her arm to reach Stella's hand, and the two girls padded softly to the other end of the room, towards a third door near the back.

Stella wrapped on the door, and waited for the 'come in' before opening it. Tecna was sat at her computer in a fluffy lilac robe, typing out something neither Flora nor Stella could see. Musa and Layla were sprawled across Layla's bed, the former in her dark red pyjamas and the latter in baby blue shorts and a white vest. In front of them were blueprints of Magix.

"When I said 'construct a battle plan', I didn't think you'd mean literally," Stella giggled as she closed the door behind her. Tecna looked up from her computer monitor and smiled.

"We want this done properly."

"That we do," Layla agreed as her fore finger traced the outer lines of a Red Fountain dorm room.

"It's ready ladies," Tecna announced with a final tap on her keyboard. A hologram shone out of the camera on her computer monitor, showing a picture of Bloom in action. A title enlarged in the centre of the picture that read 'Operation: Mutiny'. Classy.

"I didn't realise there's be a presentation," Stella grumbled as she collapsed on Musa's bed. Flora perched herself quietly on the foot of the bed, crossing her legs.

"I have assigned you all specific roles for this project, of sorts," Tecna began as she handed out slim paper folders, each one with a name on top. Flora opened hers tentatively and found her school picture in the top right corner, and her personal information ordered to the left. Underneath was her job specification.

"Mole?" Flora read out. Tecna nodded.

"You're Bloom's roommate. The term mole is given to those who are on the inside, so to speak," Tecna explained. "As Bloom's roommate you have better access to all of her personal belongings without it being too suspicious, though this is not an excuse for you to be indiscrete. Bloom will also come to you first with personal matters which we can use against her. It's a very important job, Flora."

"That's all well and true, but why am I a designer?" Stella wondered aloud.

"We need someone to design and create our disguises and spy uniforms-"

"We get uniforms?" Stella squealed excitedly. The rest of the room shushed her. They couldn't wake Bloom!

"Yes Stella, you're going to be our designer. Now Musa and Layla, you'll be stalking Bloom to her private meetings with Faragonda. Layla will be there to look out for any threats, and Musa will be taking note of the conversations using her enhanced hearing abilities. I will be in charge of the technical side of things."

"Sounds wonderful Tec, really, but what is the plan?" Musa questioned after reading her own personal briefing.

"Allow me." Tecna pressed a button on her keyboard and the image on the hologram shifted to a blueprint image of the grounds of Alfea. "For the next few days, we shall record all of Bloom's activity – where she goes at what time, any incoming calls, impromptu visits and the like. That way we get a better understanding of our target." She pressed the button again – this time a Red Fountain blueprint materialised. "I have already noticed that Bloom and Sky have had very little physical contact, meaning that their conversations have taken part over the phone for the past few days. With the lack of schoolwork due in next week, she'll be taking every opportunity to visit him at RF. I have already discussed the matter with Musa, and we're using Riven as an outsider, seeing as he likes Bloom just as much as we do."

"But we do like Bloom, don't we?" Flora asked uncertainly. She didn't hate Bloom, she just didn't like the way she was acting. What she and the girls were doing would nudge her back onto the straight and narrow. They were helping her.

"Of course not Flora!" Musa assured her. "We all love Bloom, and that's why we're doing this, to teach her a lesson. Then she'll be an even better friend."

"Carrying on," Tecna rolled her eyes, "the actual stage, per sae, will be Black Mud Swamp." A picture of the swamp in question replaced the beautiful snapshot of Red Fountain. Stella felt queasy just by looking at it, but she knew better than anyone that it would look more believable if Bloom ran into trouble in the swamp.

"Are we going there?" Layla asked, feeling a little queasy herself. She had yet to visit the swamp, and she wouldn't admit it to the girls but even her adventurous side felt like taking a nap when it saw the image before her.

"Yes, towards the end of our mission." The hologram disappeared and the girls blinked heavily to adjust their eyes to the dim light again. "So are we all in?"

"I'm in," Musa nodded, her hand reaching into the empty space between her own bed and the one she was lying on.

"Me too!" Stella's hand landed on top of Musa's.

"Same here!" Layla agreed, letting her hand lie on Stella's.

"Don't forget me!" Flora piped up. Tecna gave a small smile and let her lily white hand fold over Flora's tanned one.

"Okay, go ABC!" Stella cheered. The girls' hands rose in the air triumphantly.

"ABC?" Musa raised an eyebrow.

"The Anti-Bloom Club! Has a ring to it, huh?"

Musa shrugged. "Alright, to ABC!"

* * *

To say that Stella had worked hard all night on the ABC's uniforms would be a gross exaggeration – she had also skipped breakfast and half of first period. Her fingers hurt from pinching fabric whilst the magic needles and thread stitched them together, her eye lids were hanging heavily, and her stomach grumbled louder than a thunder storm. She'd called into Ofelia's office claiming she was sick, and when the school nurse had burst into her room with Griselda in tow, there was no doubt that Stella was telling the truth.

The five outfits were folded neatly on the edge of Stella's bed, a name on top of each one. Her own was at the end of the line, with Layla's coming before. Despite her expertise in the field of fashion, Stella had resisted altering Layla's outfit to make it look more girly. It was a simple pair of white shorts and a baby blue vest top. Flora's was a light pink dress dotted with small orange flowers. Musa's was a pair of denim shorts that would cling to her legs, but not too tight so she'd be able to move, and a dark red spaghetti strap top. Tecna's was much more practical – a lilac skirt with a thin green line where the belt loops would be, and a matching shirt with white and duck blue chequers in the centre.

Stella's was a simple white halter top that tied at the bottom, and had a collar with tiny orange swirls on the hem. This was paired with a soft orange skirt that flowed outwards when she twirled. What no one would notice that the girls could turn their outfits inside-out with a simple spell, so they would turn black and equipped with pockets to store various spy equipment, courtesy of Tecna. If necessary, they could turn the girls invisible with your basic 'chameliotis' spell. The added touch was a stroke of genius, if Stella said so herself.

As she was eyeing her creations proudly, Stella heard a faint buzz beneath Musa's outfit. She slipped her hand underneath to retrieve her phone, which was shaking violently in her palm. She pressed the answer button, and Brandon's face appeared infront of her.

"Hey snookums, I heard you weren't feeling too well," he gave her a sad smile.

"Hi Brandon! I woke up this morning and I just felt awful," Stella pouted, flinging her body onto her bed.

"Aw sweetie, want me to come over?"

Stella's eyes scanned the room frantically. "Nope, I'll be fine. Won't Codatorta be on your back for skipping class?"

"I got let out as a reward for doing extra training sessions on Tuesday. Are you sure Stell?"

"Positive!" she answered a bit too eagerly.

"Is there someone else?" Stella would have laughed if he didn't sound so serious.

"No! How could you even think that Bran? I look a mess - you can't see me like this in person!"

"Oh." Brandon's cheeks turned several shades of pink, and he looked rather bashful.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm outside your room."

"What!" Stella dropped the phone, leapt off her bed, gathered the clothes in her arms and tossed them into her closet. Just in time aswell, as Brandon had opened the door to her room and walked in.

"Are you okay Stella?" Brandon asked uneasily. His girlfriend was panting rather loudly, and her blonde hair was sticking out at all ends from its ponytail. Stella noticed this at the last minute and started to panic all over again.

"Oh gosh! You can't see me like this!" She paced the room, searching for her make-up bag which she'd misplaced to make room for all of the material for the outfits. It was nowhere in sight.

"Take it easy Stell," Brandon stepped towards her, cupping her face with his hands. "You're still beautiful."

Stella planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Bran," she smiled gratefully.

"What, no more?"

"I'm sick remember?"

Brandon swept her off her feet and carried her onto the bed, laying her down gently. He then tucked her small body under the duvet and lay next to her, propping her head on his arm. "I'll take the risk," he grinned, before planting a kiss on her mouth.

* * *

Musa knocked on the closed door to Stella's room with her free hand whilst the other gripped tightly onto rolled up maps and information sheets Tecna had given her. Riven was balancing an entire box of personal information in his strong arms, and was growing impatient.

"Stell?" Musa knocked again, this time a little louder, but once more no one answered.

Instead of waiting for Stella to eventually open the door, Riven kicked it open himself. Musa shuffled inside awkwardly and found Stella fast asleep in her bed, curled up next to Brandon who was flicking carelessly through a Teen Fairy magazine. His head turned up slowly and his face filled with surprise when he saw Riven accompanying Musa.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to bring this stuff in here." Riven's head jerked down to the box in his arms before he dumped it loudly on the soft pink carpet. Stella stirred, but didn't bat an eyelid. Brandon brought her closer and folded his arms around her waist tenderly, making sure she was still comfortable.

"Do you mind? She's really sick," Brandon growled. Riven rolled his eyes and sat on the work stool tucked under Stella's desk. Musa leant against the wall, the maps and sheets still in her arms.

"What are you doing here Brandon? Riven said he had training today," Musa asked curiously.

"Riven did, but Brandon thought it was a good idea to skip training to see his girlfriend because according to him, he'd made up for it by working in the gym," Riven smirked. "By the way, Codatorta's looking for you. Don't forget to take some ice because after he's done with you, he'll need to cool off."

"Ha. Funny." Brandon propped Stella's sleeping head on his chest, and her arm instantly wound around his torso. It made him smile.

"You're so whipped."

"Atleast I'm not carrying a huge box up flights of stairs for my girlfriend," Brandon pointed out, making Riven blush. "What are they for, anyway?"

"School project," Riven lied.

"Right. Well I'm gonna stay here until Stella wakes up, so you can just leave the stuff here if-"

"No!" Musa cut him off a bit too loudly. She couldn't leave Tecna's work here – what if Brandon saw? What if he told Sky? "We'll just take them to my room."

"Okay, have fun plotting your revenge against Bloom!" Musa froze halfway out of the doorway.

"What?"

"Stella told me everything. I found the clothes."

"Please don't say anything Brandon!" Musa pleaded, stepping over to the bed.

"What? A plan to take down Bloom and you didn't tell me?" Riven gasped.

"Stella told me you were in on it too, Riven."

"Damn."

"Why couldn't I get involved?" Brandon furrowed his brows, offended that his friends had left him out of the scheme.

"We didn't know if we could trust you, with you being so close to Sky and all…" Musa mumbled, suddenly feeling guilty that Brandon wasn't in on their plan.

"Well you can, and I won't tell him a thing. Promise."

"We don't have to let him in on it," Riven hinted as a joke. Brandon threw a pillow at him.

"Alright, you can join. But no more! The ABC can't take any more members, and poor Stella's tired from making all those clothes!"

"She won't have to make any more, our Red Fountain uniforms come with everything we need for spy work," Brandon grinned. Stella let out a long yawn and sat up in bed, allowing her honey eyes to flutter open carefully.

"Good morning sleepy head," Musa sang as Stella rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Musa?" Her head turned to her right. "Riven?"

"Don't forget me," Brandon smiled as he rubbed slow circles into her shoulders with is thumbs.

"Brandon," Stella sighed, snuggling up to her boyfriend.

"Musa? You in there?" Layla stepped into the room with a line of thick wire wrapped around her wrist for Tecna's latest invention. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Brandon lying with Stella. "Oh, hey Brandon."

"You sound pleased to see me," Brandon chuckled. "So when's the official ABC meeting?"

"He's in on it too?"

"Unfortunately," Riven muttered under his breath. He didn't mean it, Brandon was one of his best friends, but he knew that the brunette would make it as awkward as possible between him and Musa, and Riven wasn't in the mood for any more complications. They came incredibly close to breaking up when Valtor was around.

"Where's Flora and Tecna?" Musa asked.

"We're here!" Flora answered from the threshold to the dorm. She and Tecna were carrying a box each filled with wires, chips, monitors, and other items the rest of the girls were unfamiliar with. Tecna set the box next to the one Riven was carrying earlier. Flora did the same.

"Okay! I guess we're all here!" Tecna clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "Welcome to the first official ABC meeting – as you know the plan of action starts tomorrow-"

"Ahem."

"Yes Brandon?"

"What's my job?"

Tecna thought for a second. "You'll be on RF patrol with Riven."

"Great," Riven groaned. Brandon threw another pillow his way.

"Enough joking around guys, this is serious. If we want to do this properly, then we must remain focused. Stella, have you designed the outfits?"

"I made them!" Stella announced proudly. She hopped out of bed, still in her dark green pyjama shorts and a pale yellow vest, and opened the doors to her closet to hand out the outfits.

"I love it!" Flora beamed as she held the dress against her.

"Whoa, good job Stell!" Musa grinned.

"Thanks girls, it took me all night!"

"I guess we can start now, then!" Tecna declared. "To the ABC!"


	2. Battle Plan

**Thank you for all of the positive feedback - here's chapter two! Sorry it took a while to update but my laptop's being funny and I've just started a new job. I'll have chapter three ready in a few days (hopefully).**

**-Ryan.**

* * *

"Motherboard to Arpeggio, come in Arpeggio," Tecna whispered loudly into the small microphone clipped to her shirt.

"Arpeggio here," Musa replied. She was currently in the ventilation system of Alfea, crawling through the tight tunnels of the school on her belly.

"Are you synced to Tidal Wave?"

"I'll check – Tidal Wave, come in!"

"Tidal Wave here," Layla confirmed from her position outside of Faragonda's office, waiting for Bloom to come out.

"How are we looking Tidal?" Tecna asked as her fingers tapped manically at her keyboard.

"Looking good, no one in sight. Are you nearly there Arpeggio?"

"I can feel their vibrations through the shaft, I'm getting close."

Tecna followed the blinking red dot in the maze on her screen. "Your position indicates that you need to go down the next left and you will be directly above Faragonda's desk. There should be an opening."

"Got it. Arpeggio out." Musa pressed onwards, practically sliding through the metal maze of the school's ventilation system. Stella's outfit made it easier for her to move around, and the soft black material was of great advantage when it came to slithering through the tunnels.

The sounds of voices were becoming much clearer, and a moment later Musa could pick out words. As promised, there was an opening to her left – a small metal square cut out in the floor of the tunnel guarded by a grate, which she tried to avoid at all costs.

"…much appreciated Bloom! I know I can count on you!"

"No problem Ms F!" _Ms F? Ugh, cringe!_

"Off you go now dear, get plenty of rest for tomorrow." Faragonda dismissed the redhead from her office. That was Musa's cue. She pressed a small button on the digi-cuff on her wrist to alert Layla that Bloom was coming her way. That's when Musa would drop the paper.

"Bloom! You left this!" Faragonda rose from her chair and walked to the front of her desk to pick up a note which had appeared to have fallen from the chair. She then chased after Bloom, who if Layla had done her job properly, would be by the staircase by now.

Musa said the magic words under her breath and miniaturised, allowing her to slink through the thin bars of the grate and fly around the office. "Motherboard?"

"Are you in Arpeggio?"

"I'm in." Musa planted the bugs all around the room – on the side of a plant pot, a rung on the curtains, behind a book on the shelf, and a special bug that would transmit all findings to Tecna's computer in an empty socket on the chandelier.

"Come in Arpeggio," Layla's voice filled Musa's ears, catching her off-guard. "Faragonda's heading back. Get out while you can."

There was no time for Musa to fly back to the vent's window and shimmy through. Faragonda's footsteps were drawing closer, and she hadn't yet activated the final bug. With the flick of a switch and incredibly quick thinking, she flew to the top of the doorframe in time for Faragonda to walk in. While her back was turned and the door was still hanging ajar, Musa flew out and sped towards the closest bathroom.

"That was close," Musa exhaled as her body enlarged to its regular size. Still in her Enchantix, she moved closer to the mirror to examine her face and hair, which was covered in dust from Faragonda's office. How long had those books been there?

"I'll say, that last-minute stint almost got you caught out."

"Riven!" Musa jumped back in surprise to find her boyfriend leaning against the doorway to the end cubicle, next to an open window. "What are you doing here?"

"A bit of moral support," Riven shrugged, stepping towards his girlfriend. "You did good in there, for your first time."

"Thanks," Musa smiled sweetly before kissing Riven on the cheek.

"You would have made a great thief."

"I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or an insult."

"It's a compliment," Riven smirked, gathering the fairy in his strong arms. "Trust me."

* * *

"Tidal Wave to Bud, Great Dragon's heading your way!"

Flora frowned. "Can't my code name be less… guy?"

"Like what?"

"Lavender, or Primrose? Oh! Grape Hyacinth!"

"How about Orchid?"

"That'll do."

Layla let out a long sigh. "Okay Orchid, Great Dragon's coming your way."

"Got it! Thanks Layla! I mean Tidal Wave! Orchid over and out!"

"Who was that Flora?" Flora jumped up with surprise when she heard Bloom's voice from across the room. The redhead was shutting the door to their room behind her as she eyed her friend suspiciously.

"I was talking to my plants! The orchids I'm planning to grow should be over and out."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, it's plant terminology for in-season and ready to plant!" Flora grinned nervously. She always hated lying.

"Cool," Bloom smiled absently. Obviously her mind was elsewhere. "Has Sky called while I've been out?" _There it is._

"Nope," Flora replied, turning her back on the redhead whose hand was hovering over the phone.

"Maybe I should call him, we haven't spoken since this morning…"

"But you don't want to come off as needy! He's probably just busy," Flora assured her friend.

"I guess you're right," Bloom sighed, letting her hand fall back to her side. "I just miss him, you know?"

"Hmm," Flora agreed.

"What does 'hmm' mean?"

"It means I know what you mean."

"No need to be so cold though Flora, I'm going through a crisis here!"

"Don't snap at me," Flora warned, slamming her small watering can back onto the table.

"I'm sorry Flo, I guess I'm a little wound-up." _A little?_ "You know, with Sky and Faragonda, I need a break!"

"What did Faragonda want?" Flora sat on the edge of her bed and patted the space next to it, indicating Bloom to sit beside her and talk. The redhead obliged and spilled her heart out.

"I know I have a really important power and I have a responsibility and all, but it's hard! I have to do all the work all the time because people depend on me! Why can't I have regular powers like you?"

"Regular powers?" Flora repeated, hurt.

"Yeah!" Bloom ignored her friend's distress and continued. "All I want is to find my parents and be with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask?"

"You don't do all of the work though," Flora hinted, hoping that Bloom would be selfless enough to thank her for all of her help.

"Yes I do! Defeating the Trix, we need Bloom! Rescuing the pixies from Darkar, send Bloom! Here comes Valtor, oh I know get Bloom on the case, she can handle it! Every time!"

* * *

"Are you hearing this? Are we all hearing this? Is this girl being serious?" Stella ranted whilst the rest of the room sat speechless around the speakers on Tecna's desk.

"_Just once it'd be nice to get a little help -"_

"Ugh!" Musa unplugged the speakers from the computer and kicked out the charger before storming out of the room, followed closely by Stella. Layla and Tecna sat staring at the blank screen, utterly shocked.

"Really?" Layla finally managed to splutter. "I mean _really_?"

"How has Flora not hit her already?" Tecna wondered, her own face red with anger. But Layla was positively fuming.

"Regular powers? I'd like to see her reform water molecules!"

"I wish I could, then I could choke her with them," Tecna mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No seriously Tec, what did you say?"

Tecna ducked her head shamefully at her silent outburst and avoided Layla's intimidating eyes. But the Princess of Tides was persistent.

"I was just joking around, I wouldn't seriously consider killing Bloom!"

"Of course not," Layla agreed, though she kept the gruesome image in mind to satisfy her anger. "But we could use that."

"Use what?"

"My morphix to work against Bloom!" Tecna thought for a moment before nodding her head slowly. She started to piece together a plot in her head, one they could use at a later date.

"That's brilliant Layla!" Tecna fired up her computer and opened a couple of documents, altering the text and images, even deleting whole paragraphs.

"Well you thought of it," Layla blushed, still unsure of what spark she'd set off in the technological fairy's head.

* * *

"That fat-headed, egotistic, kiss-ass, attention-seeking –"

"If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"Regular powers! Show me one other fairy that can manipulate sound waves and detect sound like I can!"

"Excuse me, but I have double the power she has – the fairy of the sun _and _the moon? Did she forget?"

"Who put her in charge anyway?"

Passers-by gave the pair funny looks as they stalked up and down the quad with a vengeance. If anyone got too close, they'd either be shoved harshly out of the way or would be wounded by a battalion of 'what are you staring at's or 'out of my way's. The unlucky ones got a bit of both. At first onlookers thought the two girls were shooting abuse at eachother, but if you stayed long enough to catch on to the conversation without being insulted then you'd understand that they were hurling abuse at a common, absent enemy. They could only guess that they were talking about another member of the Winx Club.

"Out of my way!" Riven barked as he pushed two freshmen to the side so he could make his way to Musa. "What got you all fired up?"

Musa shot him a glare, believing that he chose those words purposely. "Do you even have to ask?"

"No, I just like annoying you." Musa's navy eyes narrowed to slits. "What? Atleast I'm honest."

"And I'm honestly sick of her!" Stella growled, her entire body shaking with fury. Brandon stepped cautiously towards the blonde and cupped her shoulders with his hands to steady her.

"Take it easy Stell, what did she say?" Stella relaxed under his touch and slid her arm comfortably around his torso. The couple strolled to the other side of the quad, where Stella told Brandon what had happened, leaving Musa, Riven and a crowd of eager spectators behind.

"Quit your gawking and make room!" Riven commanded. Almost immediately the crowd separated and scattered across the grounds, giving the couple some privacy. "Now what did the hot-head do this time?"

"She's unbelievable! We bugged her room to hear her open up to Flora and she openly insulted us all! She said we have regular powers! _Regular! _Each fairy's powers are unique and special, and there she is acting as if she's above everyone! And get this – she said she gets no help."

"Well that's a load," Riven snorted. "Who does she think she is, Icy?"

"Oh no, in her mind she's the Great Princess Bloom of Sparx, possessor of the Dragon Fire. And she'll wear a huge crown and sit on a throne made of fire with a special stand for her huge head." Riven couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. "Aren't I special too?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Riven repeated what Musa had said to him earlier and intertwined her fingers in his own. "Who cares what that redhead says? You're special to me."

"Really?"

"Really," Riven smiled earnestly.

"Even if I'm not as great a spy as you?"

"Even if you're not as great a spy as me."

"Then could you give me lessons?"

Riven's smile grew wider at the thought. "That might not be such a bad idea."

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Layla yawned, slumped against the wall to Red Fountain's gym in her black ABC uniform. The rest of the ABC was doing the same, all except Musa and Stella, who were hanging onto the boys' every word.

"Because Riven here is going to teach you ladies how to be the best spies you can be!" Brandon answered enthusiastically. Riven rolled his eyes and stepped infront of his friend to address his audience.

"Right, your first exercise is to creep past me without being detected. You can be as far away as you wish, but you must take turns and no magic. Understood?" The girls nodded. "Okay."

Riven turned his back to the wall and closed his eyes. Desperate to get this over and done with, Layla was first to step up to the challenge and began to stalk to the far right, distancing herself from Riven.

"Layla." His forefinger shot up and pinpointed Layla's exact location. She stood frozen on the spot for a few seconds before scowling back to the rest of the girls.

Flora edged her way carefully towards the tall figure, making sure her shoes didn't squeak in the process. She was too busy looking at the ground to pay any attention to the rest of her surroundings and walked into a gymnastics vault. "Ow!"

"Flora." Riven's finger found the pained fairy quicker than he found Layla, and Flora limped back to her friends.

Stella removed her shoes and skipped lightly over to where Riven stood on her tiptoes. She kept her eyes forward, prodding the ground infront with her toes to ensure she wouldn't step on anything that would give away her position. "Stell-ow!"

"Sorry! I panicked!" Stella apologised for adjusting the light into Riven's eyes so he wouldn't see her.

"Dammit Stell!"

"Sorry Riven," Stella blushed, making her way back to the wall.

Tecna could see the reason behind Stella removing her shoes and thought it was a wise move, so she did the same. Carefully, she took large steps to Riven's left, calculating each movement by the grooves in the ground and the slipperiness of the wooden floor. She almost made it to him when her legs slipped a bit too far apart for her liking and she did the splits, making her land on the ground with a faint thump.

"Bad luck Tecna," Riven chuckled, pointing his finger right into her face. She let out a loud huff and marched back towards her friends. Musa was next.

"Do me proud Muse," Riven smirked.

Musa closed her eyes and listened to the background noise. Her friends breathing behind her; the wind breaking through the windows to the gym; the squeak of sneakers on a court down the corridor… she was more than ready. Without thinking about it, she tiptoed like a ballerina towards her boyfriend, and swept past him without any trouble.

"Well done Musa!" the girls cheered from behind, clapping their hands and jumping in the air. A proud smile curled onto Musa's lips, knowing that she had out-smarted the master. Unlike the old Riven, her boyfriend congratulated her like a true gentleman and made his way back to the rest of the group.

"Musa's had plenty of practice and thanks to her powers she can detect sound better than any of you. She can't always rely on that, but I doubt she used that much in the test. What gave you girls away – besides clumsiness – was your inability to take in your surroundings. You must listen to what's going on around you, and blend in. If you're in a noisy area, be as loud as you want. If it's fairly quiet, play along and tiptoe lightly. But no one can ever be completely silent. It's impossible. You have to work with what you're given; understood?"

"Got it Riven!" Stella saluted. "What's lesson number two?"

"Follow me ladies," Brandon's hand swept over to the door, and the girls filed out. Brandon guided them towards a nearby empty classroom, where the girls sat down and Brandon stood by the board at the front. Riven filed in last and took a seat at the professor's desk.

"What Brandon's going to teach you is some of the basics of patrolling unknown territory and battle tactics," Riven explained as he propped his feet up on the desk. "You girls have done some practical work back at Alfea, but I doubt you covered tactics."

"Okay! So Tecna tells me you want to base this in Black Mud Swamp?" Brandon asked.

"That's right," the pink-haired girl nodded slowly. "I even constructed a battle plan."

"What is it?"

"Basically we lure in some beast to take on Bloom, but ensure she can't defeat it-"

"But she doesn't get hurt!" Flora interrupted.

"Right. How are you going to lure in the beast?"

"With a form of bait."

"What kind of bait?"

"Whatever the monster likes."

"What kind of monster is it?"

"Well-"

"What could go wrong if this beast doesn't appear, or more than one comes to the grounds?"

"Actually-"

"Where are you girls going to be while all of this is happening?"

"Just let her speak!" Layla snarled. Tecna would have been grateful, if she actually knew what she was going to say.

"I, um, haven't worked out all of the mechanics yet," Tecna admitted, scratching her arm guiltily.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Tec," Brandon said softly. "Riven and I just don't want you girls getting hurt. Timmy'd kill us if something went wrong!" This cheered Tecna up a little and she built up the courage to voice some ideas.

"We could hide in the trees and conceal ourselves with a spell?"

"Good suggestion, but trees are difficult, especially those in the swamp," Riven butted in. "You have no idea what's up there."

"Fair point Riven, anything else?"

"We could stay in the mud!" Flora spoke up, hoping she'd win the Specialists' approval.

"Sorry Flora, good try but it's similar to the tree scenario," Brandon rejected. "You girls can't stay any old place; we need to think about this carefully."

"What if we changed the location?" Layla offered, seeing as there were no other options hiding-place-wise.

"But Black Mud Swamp is ideal for luring Bloom into trouble," Riven contemplated, thinking of a way around it.

"Ooh!" Stella's hand shot into the air and waved frantically above her head.

"Got an idea Stella?" Musa giggled.

"We could be the monster!"

"Huh?"

"Remember when the Trix got all Super-Trix on us back in Realix? What if we made a Super-Winx? That way we're hidden, there's no chance of Bloom getting badly hurt and with all of our powers combined, we know we'll beat her!"

"That's a great idea sweetie!" Brandon praised his girlfriend, utterly astounded by the genius behind her plan.

"What's my prize?"

"Come see me after class and you'll find out," Brandon winked cheekily.

"Someone pass me a bucket, I think I'm gonna hurl," Riven moaned. Brandon shot him a look.

"What do you girls think?"

"I think it's a good idea," Tecna agreed.

"But we've never made a Super-Winx before," Flora pointed out.

"It's never too late to try, Flo!" Musa grinned, liking this new plan more and more with each second that passed.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?"

"Red Fountain," all five answered simultaneously.

Bloom checked the clock on the wall. "It's almost nine! What have you guys been doing?"

"I went to see my Brandon," Stella hurried into her dorm, avoiding Bloom's piercing blue eyes.

"We all went to see the boys," Flora added. This was partially true. After tactics with Brandon and more stealth practice with Riven, Flora surprised Helia in his dorm, and Tecna caught up with Timmy in the hangar where his squad ship was kept. Even Layla had managed to find Nabu talking with a visiting sorcerer on the grounds.

"Oh, did you happen to see Sky?"

"Nope, didn't see him," Layla shrugged as she walked past. "Hasn't he been with you?"

"No, I've been busy all day."

"Doing what?"

"Just… stuff, for Faragonda you know?"

"Ah yes," Musa feigned remembering something. "Who could forget Ms F?" The rest of the girls sniggered as they made their way into their rooms, leaving Bloom to puzzle over their private joke.


	3. Stakeout

**Hey guys, as promised I'm posting chapter 3, and should have chapter 4 up in a couple of days. I'm currently writing another fanfic at the moment so I'm chopping and changing between the two quite a lot, so sorry if it takes me some time to write the next chapter.**

**A special thanks to everyone who's read this story, you guys are awesome, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Stella whispered to Layla, who was tiptoeing ahead in a set of lilac pyjamas. Stella followed behind in a pale blue nightgown that reached mid-thigh, making it easier for her to move around.

"Nearly," Layla whispered back, straining her ears for any sounds. She didn't really have to, as Tecna was tailing their every movement on her computer, and Musa had already bugged the office. All the same, she wanted to make sure.

"I'm going to brighten up a bit," Stella informed her as the pale glow around her grew stronger, illuminating the corridor. It was one of the many powers she'd inherited from her mother.

"Okay, but stay close to the windows. We don't want to wake Griselda."

The two continued down the corridor, keeping an unnecessary eye out for anyone who could find them. Towards the end of the corridor they reached the staircase leading upstairs to Faragonda's office. Their destination.

"Maybe we should turn back," Stella suggested. The more she thought about it, the more ludicrous the plan appeared.

"No way."

"But Layla-"

"Glimmer, can you hear me?" Tecna's voice crackled loudly in Stella's earpiece, making her cringe.

"Loud and clear-ish Motherboard!"

"You're almost at your destination. Tidal Wave will need you to find all triggers for alarms before entering the office. Once it's been cleared, send light beams to follow Tidal Wave so she can begin her search. Understood?"

"Got it," Stella nodded. Layla prowled up the stairs like a panther, her feet barely touching the soft carpet beneath her. Stella did the same, though she could never be as balanced as her friend. As a dancer, this came natural to her.

"Tidal Wave to Motherboard, we've reached our destination."

"Good. Open the door carefully. It begins to creak when it reaches 40cm, so make sure you're able to slip inside before it does."

"Okay, are you ready Stella?"

The blonde stepped forward, prepared to throw a sun burst attack inside the room. "Ready."

Layla edged open the door bit by bit, checking that it was wide enough for Stella to see what she was doing. Once the beam of light had built up to its fullest in her hands, Stella released it, sending it into the centre of the office. As planned, it exploded, showing any traps that Layla could be faced with. Thankfully there weren't many – just your average magic detection bugs and lasers.

"I'm gonna have to jump," Layla sighed, stretching her arms above her head. Stella opened the door as far as it would go without creaking, and gave her friend a pat on the back for luck.

"Be careful, Layla."

"Aren't I always?" she smirked. The lasers shone brightly in the dimly-lit room, creating a fuzz of red light. Layla had to strain her eyes to make out each individual line and form a plan. "Send a sunbeam at the desk, Stell. I have an idea."

Stella did as she was told and sent a Solarian sunbeam across the room to the desk. The light orb shone for a few seconds before disappearing. As Layla predicted, there was an off switch on the side of the desk. Like a cat, Layla slinked into the room through the gap in the door, and braced herself to be faced with the first of the lasers.

* * *

"How're they looking Tec?" Musa asked in between sips of steaming coffee. Tecna had neglected her own mug, leaving it to go cold and thick. She was far too focused on the mission.

"Layla's inside. For some reason Stella's taking watch outside of the office."

"Maybe there are traps," Musa suggested, gesturing to the zigzag movements of the green dot on the screen. The yellow one stayed put.

"Maybe," Tecna contemplated, impressed that Faragonda would go to such lengths to secure her office. Then again, it had been broken in to by the Trix. "Motherboard to Glimmer."

"Glimmer here. What's up Tec?"

"Stella, what's the point of having code names if you're not going to use them?"

"You mean we've got to use them in every conversation?"

"Over the earpieces, yes."

"Fine, what's up Motherboard?"

"Thank you. Arpeggio and I are slightly puzzled as to why you're not with Tidal Wave."

"There's lasers. I've sent in light beams so Layla can see them!"

Musa pulled the microphone away from Tecna. "But Stell, if you can manipulate light, can't you send the lasers elsewhere?"

"I never thought of that! Thanks Musa!"

"Am I the only one using the code names?" Tecna huffed, snatching the microphone back from Musa. "Listen Glimmer, there isn't much time. Shift the infrared beams to the side of the room so Tidal Wave can make her way to the desk."

"Got it boss!" The blonde clicked her earpiece off and focused her energy on the maze of lasers in the office. "Layla!"

"Kinda busy here Stell, can't it wait til later?"

"But I know how you can get across the room!"

"Stella I'm almost there, stay where-"

"But listen! I can manipulate the lasers! Watch!"

"No!" Layla lurched forward to press the off switch to the alarms, and just in time, too. Stella's spell had triggered the magic detection bug, and the siren had only been on for half a second before it was shut off. They just had to hope no one heard.

"Quick, check the drawers!" Stella ordered as she ran across the room to the desk. Layla opened the top drawer, riffled through the paperwork, and closed it again, moving on to the second. Stella scanned stray pieces of paper piled neatly on Faragonda's desk, making sure they were put back the way she'd found them once finished.

"There's nothing here!" Layla frowned, shutting the third and last drawer. She straightened up and folded her arms in annoyance.

"Tidal Wave!"

"Tecna?"

"Isn't anyone going to use these code names correctly?"

"Sorry Motherboard, is everything alright?"

"No everything is not alright! Arpeggio detected a strong vibration from your area, and there's a third dot coming your way!"

"From where?" Layla asked, panicked.

"The staircase."

_Uh oh. _"Griselda."

Stella's head shot up. "Please tell me you're kidding!"

"You don't have long Tidal Wave," Tecna warned. "And tell Glimmer to never turn her earpiece off again. Motherboard out."

"Oh boy we're in trouble," Layla muttered. Stella grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the open door. Layla squeezed through the gap, about to make a run for it, when a long shadow was cast on the walls of the corridor, slowly making its way up the stairs.

"The lasers!" Stella gasped, stepping back into the office only to be pulled out again by Layla.

"There's no time! Look!"

The shadow was drawing closer, its narrow frame straightened to its fullest. Stella and Layla held eachother for balance, scared of what was to come. No doubt breaking into the headmistress' office would earn them more than detention for the rest of the year. The shadow began to take its regular form as the light from the window was no longer directed at the figure, and as they made it up the last of the steps the girls could see it was…

"Kiko?" The rabbit gave a toothy smile and hopped over to his owner's friends, hoping they'd give him a pet and possibly a snack. Why else would he be awake in the middle of the night?

"I'm glad that's over," Layla laughed shakily, gathering the fluffy creature in her arms. "Too bad you weren't Griselda, right Kiko?"

"Indeed." Layla and Stella spun round on their heels and were faced with the rail-thin, pointy-nosed professor that was none other than Griselda. "Would you girls like to explain to me why you're up so late? And why you're outside your headmistress' office?"

"I couldn't get to sleep, so I went to the kitchen to get a drink. When I got back to my dorm I saw Kiko running out. I panicked, so I woke Layla so she could help me look for him. And ta-da!" Stella's arm swooped to the rabbit in Layla's arms – "we found him!"

Griselda folded her arms nonchalantly, debating whether or not to go back to bed or punish these girls. In the end she decided she was too tired to do the latter. "It's very late, young ladies. Go straight to bed." And with that, Griselda stalked back down the corridor to her room, with the flip-flop of her slippers fading away with each step.

"That was a close one," Stella breathed, placing a hand on Layla's arm for support.

"Too close. We should go back."

"Agreed." Stella lifted Kiko by his armpits and nestled him in her arms, rocking him gently to sleep. "Who knew Bloom had her own spies?"

"You really think she sent Kiko to keep an eye on us?"

"Who knows? Who cares? It's not like he can talk!" The girls laughed quietly at the thought of Kiko telling Bloom everything he'd seen, which thankfully wasn't much, unaware that even though the rabbit couldn't talk, a bug could record.

* * *

Flora burst into Tecna's room to find her curled up in bed, still exhausted from last night's mission. She crossed the room with gusto to her sleepy friend, and shook her roughly to rouse her from sleep. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Tecna yawned, stretching her limbs. Flora held up a bug. "What is that?"

"I found this on Kiko this morning. It's one of the bugs I planted in my room."

"So?"

"If you were at breakfast this morning, you'd know that Stella and Layla found Kiko as they came out of Faragonda's office." Tecna shot up in bed.

"You mean…"

"Yup, we need to plug this into your computer to find out how much he's seen."

Tecna jumped out of bed and fired up her computer, rattling her mouse to bring it to life. When the cursor eventually came on the screen, she typed in her password and opened up a programme that would allow Flora to view the contents of the bug. Flora plugged it into the port and clicked the on button. An image flashed on the screen.

"That's just your room," Tecna exhaled, dragging the player icon across the bar to find a change in scenery. Just before lights out, Kiko's face blocked out the view of the room. His face enlarged, focusing on the nose, and suddenly the picture went dark. It took two minutes for an image to appear on the screen again, but it was disorientated by saliva.

"Ew, he tried to eat it!" Flora whined. "Poor Kiko, I hope he's okay."

Tecna shot her friend a look and dragged the icon again. It appeared that Kiko had gone to sleep in his basket, causing the bug to capture footage from a different angle. It was facing Bloom. Tecna dragged the icon once more to the part when Kiko stirred and moved towards the door to Bloom and Flora's room. He nudged it open with his snout, sniffed the air, and hopped over to the front door to the dorm. There he squeezed through the door, hopped along the corridor to the staircase, ran down them to the alcove, and stopped outside a classroom. The lighting outside was very bad, so Tecna changed the light settings to increase sharpness. A sophomore was making out with a Red Fountain student against one of the pillars in the alcove. Kiko stayed for another minute or so before speeding down the alcove and across the quad to the main building. He then hopped slowly up the stairs towards Faragonda's office, where Tecna and Flora knew Stella and Layla were standing. The girls held their breaths, expecting Kiko to find them flying in and out with stacks of papers, but instead their friends were stood holding eachother outside of the closed office door, shaking in their pyjamas.

"That's it?" Tecna asked, relieved. Flora wiped her brow.

"That's good news then, right?"

"I guess," Tecna smiled, unplugging the bug from the port. "Did Stella and Layla find anything?"

"Nope, the office was clean. There were just administrators reports, meeting cards, a letter from the board, a note from Saladin about letting some of his students visit us on graduation-"

"Graduation!" Tecna hit her hand against her forehead. "I completely forgot! Our graduation ceremony's next week! We have to have this done by then!"

"But how? We don't have much time."

"Flora, call in the rest of the girls and tell them we're having a meeting tonight. And tell Wizgiz I'm going to be late for class."

"Okay, should I tell Helia to tell the others?"

"Helia's not a member." Flora blushed. "You didn't."

"I did," Flora's cheeks turned beetroot red. "I'm sorry Tec, but Helia and I don't have secrets."

"It's alright, I guess now I'll feel less guilty about having Timmy in on the plan," Tecna sighed, picking her phone off her desk to text her boyfriend. "I'll let the guys know. Are the girls still at breakfast?"

"They should be, now hurry up and get dressed sleepy head!"

* * *

"I'm so proud of all of you! To think three years ago none of you could change the colour of your hair, and now you can turn into animals at the click of a finger! It has been a pleasure teaching all of you," Wizgiz gushed from the front of the classroom. "You've all worked very hard!"

"Do you know who will become guardian fairies Professor Wizgiz?" Dahlia asked nervously. All of Alfea were anxious to find out who had gained the position of guardian fairy. Naturally Stella, Musa and Layla would have the position as they were royalty, but only time would tell for the rest of their year.

"I'm sorry Dahlia but that has to be kept a secret until graduation! Ooh I can't wait! I think I might go as Griselda to spice things up a bit!" The leprechaun pulled his hat to transform into his strict colleague, causing the class to erupt with laughter.

"Will there be any more surprises professor?" Stella smirked, hinting towards the graduation note she'd found on Faragonda's desk.

"I'm not really supposed to tell you girls, but Ms Faragonda is arranging a special ball for you graduates, and the other years can have their own celebration in Magix!" Conversations broke out across the room, talk of what they would wear, if there would be a news team etc., but the ABC couldn't help but notice the absence of a particular fairy.

"Professor, what happens to those who don't become guardian fairies? Do they still get to graduate?" Amaryl spoke up above the hum of gossip.

"Of course Amaryl, but those who become guardian fairies will be given their gifts on stage. Those who don't become guardian fairies shouldn't have to worry, it just means that they haven't yet earned their Enchantix and aren't quite ready to achieve ultimate harmony," the professor explained as he morphed back to his old self. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Amaryl. Earning your Enchantix is very difficult, and not all fairies have been able to do it."

"But Bloom did, and she hasn't even saved anyone from her realm!" Amaryl pointed out. The girls stopped talking and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Bloom's a very special exception to the rules."

"Bloom's always the special one," Mina muttered beside Flora. She couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"Isn't this all a bit much?" Helia commented as he flicked through numerous sheets of data on Layla's bed. Riven and Musa were snuggled up on her bed, Tecna and Timmy were working away at their computers, and Flora was putting transmitters on the bugs, so Tecna would know if one went missing again.

"We have to be efficient if this plan is to be carried out properly," Tecna answered, her hands flying over the keyboard.

"It appears that you've covered everything Tecna," Timmy grinned as he closed the window to her step-by-step plan. "No flaws in the planning stages, and your risk assessment is very thorough."

"Thanks Timmy," the pink haired girl blushed. "I'm glad you could proof-read it. I need someone with your keen eye for detail."

"It's no trouble," the Specialist shrugged, sliding his chair next to Tecna's to give her a hug. "Anything to help!"

"Would you two keep it down?" Riven yawned. "I'm trying to ignore you, and you're not making it easy."

"Stop being such a grump!" Musa playfully hit him around the face, catching him off-guard.

"Why am I here again?" Helia smiled up at Flora, who was stacking the bugs carefully in an empty plant pot she'd found in her room.

"So you can sketch the blueprints sweetie," Flora replied as she bent down to kiss his cheek, making him blush.

"There's not much to map out," Helia admitted as he examined the blueprints on his lap. "The best course of action would be to get to Black Mud Swamp by teleportation with Stella's ring, preferably to this section here-" he pointed to a clearing on the map – "so there's plenty of room to move about in, and cover all around."

"Not a bad idea," Riven mused, propping himself up on his elbows. "Us guys will get a clear view if anything goes wrong."

"What's gonna go wrong?" Layla asked as she opened the door to the room.

"Nothing," Tecna pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger in exhaustion. "Where's Stella? She's late."

* * *

Stella was stuck by the fountain in the quad, stifling numerous yawns as Bloom paced infront of her, yelling about something Stella could barely take interest in. Sky not answering calls… hardly spend any time together… he and Brandon going back to Eraklyon…

"What?" Stella fell off the edge of the fountain onto the grass, making Bloom jump back with surprise.

"I told you, Sky blew off our date tonight to visit Eraklyon. He said it's very important and-"

"He took _Brandon?_"

"Well yeah, he is Sky's squire."

"I know that!" the blonde snapped. "But Sky's a big boy, he can handle himself!"

"Why are you so upset? I haven't seen Sky in over a week – you saw Brandon yesterday at Red Fountain!"

"The details are unimportant. What matters is that your stupid boyfriend has taken my Brandon all the way to Eraklyon for some royal gathering or whatever! When are they coming back?"

"Weren't you listening Stella?" Bloom frowned. Her friend didn't answer. "Sky said they'll be back in two days, if they're lucky. It could be longer."

"But what about the plan?" Stella moaned.

"What plan?"

"You know…" Stella twirled her hand, trying to think of an alternative ending, "graduation!"

"Oh! That's what I wanted to talk to you about! Even though I've earned my Enchantix-"

"Well not really," Stella butted in.

"And become a fully-fledged fairy, will I still become a guardian fairy? Even if Sparx was destroyed? Maybe I could join another planet, like Solaria!" Stella froze.

"I don't think you can do that…"

"I have to try! I'll ask Faragonda, she'll know what to do!" Bloom adjusted her bag on her shoulder and started jogging towards the main entrance to Alfea. "I'll talk to you later Stell!"

Stella pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. After a good few minutes of thinking it over, she flipped open her phone and dialled Brandon's number. It rang twice before someone picked up on the other end.

"Hey snookums, what's-"

"Don't you 'hey snookums' me! Why didn't you tell me you were going to Eraklyon?"

"It was pretty last minute, Sky got a call from the palace this morning, and the craft arrived about an hour ago."

"And you didn't think to text me?"

"I've been pretty busy Stella."

"I know honey bear," Stella sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "But I need you!"

"You'll do just fine without me. Listen, I've gotta go, King Erendor looks like he wants to behead me. I'll call you tonight, okay? I love you!"

"I love you too, please don't forget!" Stella pressed the end call button, making Brandon's face disappear. Slowly, she rose to her feet and walked back to her dorm, unsure whether what Bloom had told her would be important.

* * *

"These bugs are pretty special, you have to place them curved-side up, otherwise they won't be able to feed us any signals," Timmy pointed to the curved half of the bug to illustrate his point. "The guys and I will be right behind you!"

"In spirit," Helia added. Red Fountain students weren't permitted to visit the grounds of Alfea late at night, never mind the dorm rooms. And yet, here they were.

"Yeah, we can't get caught out," Timmy added, placing the bug back in the plant pot atop Tecna's desk.

"Is there anything else?" Flora asked as she stuffed her hair into the black beanie that went with her ABC uniform.

"Good luck." Helia leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "I know you'll do me proud."

"Are your earpieces switched on?" Tecna turned to Flora and Musa, who were in their matching ABC uniforms, hair tucked away into beanies.

"We're all set Tec, just give us the signal and we're off!"

"Okay, well Bloom's asleep, Riven's already positioned on the roof of the tower, Layla's patrolling the quad and Stella and I shall stay here incase anything goes wrong."

"Why can't Stella and Layla come?" Flora frowned. She wanted this to be a full team effort. Begging wouldn't get Tecna to come in a million years, so it was nice to have two thirds of her friends with her on the mission.

"They went out last night, they need to take a break," Tecna explained, jerking her hand back to a mopey Stella lying face down on Layla's bed in her pyjamas.

"Are you going back to Red Fountain?" Musa aimed the question at Helia, who let out a long yawn.

"I have to, to cover for Riven and Timmy incase Codatorta decides to have a drill. Of course he already knows that Sky and Brandon are missing."

"Don't mention his name!" Stella's muffled voice came from the bed behind him. "I don't wanna hear it!"

"He still hasn't called?" Musa pulled a face and crossed her arms.

"No!" The blonde rolled onto her back and shielded her eyes from the light using a pillow. "He told me he'd call!"

"Alright Stella we get it, but if you don't mind we're on a very tight schedule here!" Tecna rolled her eyes, adjusting her own earpiece so she could contact Musa or Flora if necessary. "Are you girls ready?"

"We're ready!" the girls replied in unison.

"Be careful!"

* * *

"Canvas here, how are we looking?"

"You didn't use my code name."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Helia let out a long sigh. "Fine. Canvas to Rivenator, how are we looking?"

"Don't know about you poetry man but I'm looking pretty fine," Riven smirked, smoothing out his magenta spikes as he lounged on the roof of Alfea's main building.

"Seriously?"

"Just kidding around, you're good to go. No fairies in sight."

"Okay, Canvas out."

Riven sat upright and lurched forward onto his hands and knees carefully. He peered over the edge of the roof, and a second later a dark shadow moved quickly across the quad towards the wall by the gate. Using what Riven knew to be cable gauntlets to climb the wall, the figure then dove from the top, out of sight. When Riven didn't see the bike riding off down the path to Red Fountain, he began to panic.

"Rivenator to Canvas, are you there?"

"No need to panic," Helia chuckled. "The bike's stalling, I won't be a minute!"

"Hurry up will you? We don't have all night!"

"No need to be so touchy Riven. Just behave and stay on the roof. I'd be in it pretty deep if they find your bloody remains by the front entrance."

"You're a comical genius, really. Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Fortune cookies. Ah, there we are!" Riven could hear the familiar purr of an engine down the earpiece, and knew that Helia had managed to get the bike to work. "I'll see you in the morning. Try not to wake me when you get in."

"Yes honey," Riven smirked, clicking his earpiece off for the time being.

* * *

Layla prowled up and down the alcove nervously, jumping every now and again at the slightest of sounds. The rustling of leaves. A night owl hooting in the forest. Her own heartbeat pounding unevenly against her chest. Riven's lessons had certainly heightened her senses.

"Arpeggio to Tidal Wave! Orchid and I are coming down the stairs, where are you?"

"Coming your way Arpeggio," Layla replied as she tiptoed towards the bottom of the stairs to the dorms. As promised, Musa and Flora were stalking carefully down the stairs in the same black attire as Layla.

"Hey Layla!" Flora waved. Layla smiled at her friend and took hold of her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you where to go!"

"Is Riven here?" Musa whispered. In answer to her question, Layla pointed up to the ceiling. "Oh."

"He'll be fine Musa," Layla assured her, taking her hand also. "Let's go girls!"

"I'm a little scared," Flora confessed, her cheeks burning up.

"You'll be okay Flo, just get in, get out. Are you nervous Musa?"

"A little. This time she's going to be there."

"Don't worry, Riven and I will be there to back you up if anything goes wrong."

Even though this was said to make Musa feel better, it made her even more anxious. She didn't want Riven to come to her rescue. Musa wanted to prove to him that she could do this without his help.

* * *

"They're at the end of the corridor," Tecna confirmed after following the three dots floating to the left of her screen, towards the green neon outline of the corridor. A set of stairs and an upper corridor later, they would be outside Faragonda's quarters.

"Okay Tecna, have they got the key?" Timmy swivelled round in his chair to face his girlfriend, who had a dumbstruck expression on her face.

"Well I should think so, you gave it to Flora."

"No, I gave the bugs to Flora. You gave her the key." Tecna stumbled out of her chair and practically jumped onto Musa's bed. She prayed she wouldn't find the key where she last saw it, but there it was, sat on the deep pink pillow.

"Oh no."

Timmy pressed the alert button on the side of his earpiece to alarm Riven that something had gone wrong. "What's up Mainframe?"

"Riven can't I have a new name?"

"The name's Rivenator, and no."

"Whatever, the girls forgot the key!" Riven sprang onto his feet.

"What do you mean they forgot the key?"

"I mean they've travelled halfway across campus without the key to Faragonda's room!"

"Then how are they supposed to get inside?" Riven barked, pressing the earpiece further into his ear.

"I'll send Tecna down with the key, you'll have to show her the way."

"Why can't you get Layla?"

"She's too close to Faragonda's room. If either of the girls speaks they will be heard. We can't risk it."

"Fine. Where is she?"

"She's on her way."

* * *

Layla, Musa and Flora were stood outside of the closed door, pawing their pockets for the missing key – the key they needed to get inside.

Musa looked at her friends and shook her head, unsettling her beanie. Layla and Flora shrugged their shoulders, telling her that they didn't have the key either. Layla pointed back down the corridor and started to lurk back the way she and the girls came. Musa and Flora followed cautiously, looking back over their shoulders every few seconds to see if Faragonda had heard them.

"Girls!" Tecna whispered loudly, yearning that one of the three had heard her. She was padding speedily down the dark corridor, which was so dark that she couldn't see her own hand if she held it out infront of her. Using the walls to navigate her way around the school, Tecna picked up the pace when she pumped into something – or someone – she couldn't see. She fell back onto her behind, the carpet muting her fall, and heard a quiet grunt come from the thing she'd bumped in to.

"Tecna? Is that you?"

"Layla!" Tecna stood up, straightening her uniform out with her hands. "I got the key!"

"Will you come with us?" Flora's eyes sparkled eagerly in the darkness, and the flower fairy started jumping up and down excitedly.

"I guess I have no choice," Tecna smiled, joining the end of the line of girls. "Come on ladies!"

* * *

"Rivenator, it's Mainframe. Tecna isn't back yet. I can't get in touch with any of the girls, have you heard anything?"

"Negative El Worriedo, they've turned off their earpieces so they're not tempted to talk and give away their cover."

"Didn't you tell Tecna to turn on her earpiece when you met up with her?"

"Funny you should mention that Tim..." Riven scratched the nape of his neck awkwardly.

"What?"

"I'm kinda stuck on the roof."


	4. Stuck

"Stella, I'm leaving you in charge. Riven's in trouble and I have to go help him. Can you keep an eye out for a signal off the girls if anything goes wrong?" The blonde simply waved a hand for him to leave, and mumbled something Timmy couldn't quite make out from the countless pillows shielding her face. It was good enough for him.

As carefully as he'd arrived, Timmy snuck out of the dorm room and sped down the corridor to the stairwell. Once there, he picked up the pace, jogging down the steps to the alcove and darting across the quad to the main building, where he saw Riven dangling his feet cautiously as he held onto a pipe for support. Timmy tried his best to supress a grin. "You're stuck on the roof."

"Thank you captain obvious," Riven growled, attempting to touch a window ledge with the tip of his toe and failing. "This isn't funny Timmy!"

"How did you get up there?"

"I can't remember! Stop asking questions and help me!"

"Exactly how am I going to help you? I think it'd bring unwanted attention if I brought a ladder…"

"Get your bike then!"

"My keys are back in Tecna's room! Can't you just jump?"

"Are you kidding me!" Timmy didn't need his earpiece to hear that one.

"You've jumped from buildings before."

"Not this high! And I happen to like my legs!"

"What if you dangled from the roof and swung onto a nearby ledge?"

"Do you not have your glasses on? What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Not much by the look of it," Timmy muttered, stepping closer to the wall of the building. "You could still jump. By my calculations the drop wouldn't be so bad if someone tried to catch you."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't catch a football, never mind a person!"

"Fine, if you don't want my help then I'll just go back to the dorm room."

Riven swung his legs back onto the roof and clambered on, holding onto the tiles for dear life. "C'mon Tim, don't be like that!"

* * *

"We're in." Tecna pulled the key out of the lock slowly and slipped it into her breast pocket. The girls filed into the room one by one, creeping on the tips of their toes. Silently, they all agreed to split off into different areas of the dorm – Flora had to stay in the lounge, Layla went to inspect the bathroom, which left Musa to snoop around in the bedroom. Tecna lingered behind by the door, holding it open in case the girls had to make a quick escape.

Layla was quick to slink into the bathroom, and even dared to turn on the light switch once the door had closed behind her with a faint _click. _The room was small, pristine, with a silvery tub running along the side of the wall, and a toilet and sink opposite. Scattered around the sink bowl were various bottles of lotions, shampoos, anti-wrinkle cream... _A bit much don't you think Faragonda?_ Layla shook her head back into focus, making sure the beanie stayed firmly on her head, and treaded carefully to the medicine cabinet above the sink. The door was mirrored and had a strangely shaped handle in the centre, one that looked kind of like a love heart…

"You're not Faragonda!" Layla stepped back in surprise, almost slipping on the pale pink bath rug into the bathtub. She straightened up immediately, and turned her attention back to the mirror, which now had a misty face clouding the surface instead of her own reflection. The handle in the centre, now that Layla looked more closely, acted as the mouth, which opened and closed whenever the face spoke. It was beyond creepy.

"I know," Layla whispered quietly, hoping to shush the mirror. "But I need to take a look inside of the cabinet-"

"I forbid it! Only Ms Faragonda is permitted to view the contents of this cabinet!"

Layla ran an exhausted hand down the side of her face. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I can assure you, child, that it is not in my interest to humour you so late at night."

Layla placed a hand impatiently on her hip. "Look. I'm really tired, and it'll only take a sec."

"No means no!" The mirror's eyes squeezed together as it screamed out the three words repeatedly, causing Layla to cover her ears with her hands. It was going to take a lot of persuading to get the mirror to open up. Literally.

* * *

Flora's foot prodded the floor, detecting any nearby furniture which she'd have to avoid walking in to, or would have to investigate. She riffled through a bookcase filled with photo albums, novels, spell books and loose pieces of paper. She was especially surprised to see the graduates book for that year. Unable to resist the urge, she opened it up, skipping the first few pages of individual student's progress to get to a page she'd been dying to look at. The guardian fairies.

_That's strange, _Flora thought as she read the page carefully. There were six names – including her own – printed neatly on the page, with an individual spell next to each. Except one.

_.Princess Bloom of Sparx_

_.Princess Stella of Solaria - Lumis aborialis_

_.Princess Musa of Melody - Symphonia harmolis_

_.Princess Layla of Tides - Tetra danio_

_.Flora of Linphea - Eucalyptium verad_

_.Tecna of Zenith - Cybrocise valta correspondus_

_How peculiar, _Flora thought as she placed the book back where she'd found it. She turned to see Tecna giving her a questionable look from the doorway. Flora gave her a reassuring thumbs up before moving across the room to a bureau.

* * *

Musa stepped quietly into the room, taking note of Faragonda's body rising and falling rhythmically beneath the duvet and making her own body do the same. _Breathe._ Inhale, exhale. So long as she remembered these two things she would be fine. Musa couldn't help but compare this very moment to the times she had battled some of the most dangerous beings throughout the magical dimension – including Stella for a hairdryer. Those were pretty scare times, but breaking into your headmistress' bedroom, while she's sleeping, is just plain terrifying.

A woven laundry basket to her right, next to a white vanity dressing table with various powders and creams sprinkled on the top. Infront of her was Faragonda's bed, with a sleeping Faragonda nestled comfortably inside. There were no windows. Musa knew this for a fact after going over the blueprints countless times.

Then how was her shadow being cast across the carpet?

* * *

"Welcome to the depressed people who can't sleep hotline, Stella speaking."

"Stella!"

Stella shot up in Layla's bed so quickly the pillow that had been covering her face flew across the room. Surely enough, her favourite brunette was grinning ear to ear on the hologram projecting from her phone. "Brandon?"

"Sweetie I am so sorry, I am really, really sorry. Like you have no idea how sorry I am right-"

"Are you drunk?"

"No!" Brandon hiccupped. Stella arched an eyebrow. "Maybe. Look the meeting dragged on a bit and Sky decided to celebrate, so we opened a few in the gardens. I'm practically sober."

"What were you celebrating?"

"Personally I was celebrating the fact that I get to fly back to Magix tomorrow morning and be with my beautiful girlfriend before the weekend starts," Brandon grinned.

"Really?"

"Really." Stella heard Brandon let out a long groan on the other end of the phone. "Baby, I have to go."

"Tell Sky five more minutes," Stella pouted.

"It's not Sky who's asking." Brandon tilted the phone so Stella could see King Erendor looking rather annoyed in the background.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Stella mumbled. "It's your job."

"I hate this too."

"I know," Stella sighed, falling back onto the cluster of pillows.

"Just another minute… I need to call my mom, I won't see her in the morning… Yes sire, straight to bed. Got it." There was a crackling sound at the other end of the receiver and the screen went black before Stella heard Brandon's voice again. "Stella?"

"Still here!"

"Could I talk to Timmy for a sec? Saladin has to know Sky and I can make classes tomorrow."

"Timmy's not here."

"Well where is he?"

* * *

Timmy watched from the alcove as his friend tried again and again to swing his legs onto the window ledge, each attempt a bigger disappointment for one and more entertaining for the other. _If only I had a camera…_

"It's no use," Riven groaned, wishing he could massage his sore muscles. Or that he could get down. Either was fine with him. "I'm stuck on this stupid roof!"

"You could still jump…"

"We've been over this Timmy-"

"And we're going over it again! Jumping is our best option!"

"If I jump, you're going to be the one pushing my wheelchair."

"No deal."

"Then get me down from here!"

"How?"

"I don't know! You're the smart one!" Riven swung his body back onto the roof and rolled up to the centre pole, holding on with what little strength he had left. "Where's Stella?"

"In the dorm. Why?"

"Can't she fly me down?"

"There are magic detectors across the quad in case anyone tries to break in. If Stella transforms we'll get caught!"

Riven ran an exhausted hand through his magenta spikes, hoping it would bring some kind of inspiration. Instead he collapsed on the cool tiles of the roof, squeezing his eyes together so tightly, blobs of colour began to spread across the corners of darkness. When he opened his eyes again, he almost fell off the roof with surprise. "Who would have guessed I'd find you up here."

"Nabu!"

* * *

A cold sweat broke out across her forehead, droplets running through the black beanie and sliding quickly down her cheeks. Hesitantly, Musa backed away from the bed towards the door, ready to turn on her heels and scamper back to Tecna, like none of this had ever happened.

Tecna and Flora turned towards Faragonda's room, where a slim shadow was creeping out of the narrow gap between the frame and the door. Flora met Musa halfway, taking her hand and guiding her back to Tecna without knocking any of the furniture. Tecna gave Musa a questionable look, to which Musa responded with a jerk of the head, spread out palms and then a finger pointed at the front door. _Room… blueprints…. need to leave. _Tecna nodded her head once, taking Musa's hand from Flora's and tiptoeing quickly back to the door as Flora headed to the bathroom. She rattled the handle twice before concluding that the door was locked.

Tecna and Musa faced Flora, eyebrows raised in suspicion. Flora pointed to the handle, then mashed her gloved hands together so her fingers tangled in one another. _The door's stuck._

Layla sat on the edge of the bathtub, holding her heavy head in her hands as the mirror continued to scream. Exhaling heavily, Layla gave in to the ache in her head and extended her gloved hands infront of her. "Inanimatus!"

The mirror went back to its original form, the face disappearing from the cool glassy surface. Relieved, Layla turned to the bathroom door, but before she could open it, Flora stumbled inside, almost bumping Layla to the ground. Immediately the door closed behind the pair, locking again with a faint _click. _Layla cupped Flora's elbows to hold her upright as the flowery fairy restored her balance.

"Flora?"

The tanned fairy spun round to face the door and rattled the handle, willing it to open. "It's stuck! We have to get out!"

"We can't, we're stuck in here," Layla sighed. "Why? What's happened?"

"I don't know," Flora shrugged, "but Musa's seen something."

"Has anyone contacted Timmy?"

Flora thought back. "I don't think so."

Layla pressed the emergency button on the back of her earpiece, hoping the bathroom had a signal so the alert could be transmitted back to her dorm. "Let's just hope he gets this, and Riven comes soon." Meanwhile, back in the dorm, Stella was facing a dilemma of her own.

* * *

"I'm not sure whether I should wear pink or blue." Stella held up her two outfit choices infront of her phone, which she'd balanced carefully against Tecna's computer monitor, blocking the red alert message which had just appeared.

"Definitely the pink," Brandon confirmed. "No doubt Bloom will wear blue, and you looked amazing in that dress at your princess ball."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that day," Stella shuddered. "But you're right, Bran! Thanks!"

"Anytime," the brunette grinned, "now all we have to do is find a suit!"

"Brandon, we've been over this."

"What?"

"You can't wear a suit."

Brandon frowned, crossing his arms childishly over his chest. "Why not?"

"Because, sweetie, all Red Fountain students attending are required to wear their uniforms. That and it's _Alfea's_ graduation day, not yours."

"But I wanted to wear a suit!"

"Maybe next time?"

"There won't be a next time," Brandon whined, causing someone to laugh in the background.

"Give in Brandon, atleast you get to go!" Sky moved Brandon's phone and waved at the screen. "Hi Stella!"

"Hey Sky! Can you please reason with my boyfriend on this?"

"Brandon, you can't wear a suit."

"Well, when can I wear a suit?"

"Listen honey," Stella smiled sweetly, "when you graduate from Red Fountain, I'll get daddy to find you the best tailor for your suit."

Brandon's brown eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really," Stella promised. "Now get some sleep, I'll need you wide awake for when we meet for our picnic tomorrow."

"Picnic?"

"Yes Brandon." Stella's honey eyes bore into his brown, urging him to get the hint. "The picnic we've been planning for a very long time?"

"Oh! That picnic! Right, I'll see you tomorrow after class, you know, for our picnic."

"We get the point Brandon," Sky laughed. "Go get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on him Stell, you have my word!"

"You better," Stella giggled. "Night boys! Sweet dreams, snookums!" The image of the two disappeared and the projector vanished, leaving Stella alone in the dorm once again. With nothing better to do, she wheeled Tecna's chair to the other side of the room to fetch her manicure bag, complete with cuticle solution. She forgot to remove the cell phone from the computer screen.

* * *

"No! No! No! No!"

"Make it stop!" Flora pleaded, jamming the heels of her hands further into her ears to block out the sound of the mirror.

"I'm too tired," Layla yawned. "That last spell used up the last of my Winx."

"Did the door open when the mirror stopped screaming?" The two fairies looked over at the contorted face in the mirror, willing with all their might that it would eventually shut up.

"Yeah, but the spell wasn't strong enough to keep the door open for long." Layla sunk to the floor, hugging her knees. "Are you sure no one can hear us from the outside?"

"Positive, we had no idea the mirror was screaming the campus down!"

"No! No! No!"

"I'm losing the will to live," Layla muttered as she slammed her head back and forth repeatedly against the metal bathtub. Flora agreed with a swift nod of the head.

"I'm gonna have to tell Musa and Tecna to leave. Atleast then not everyone will get into trouble."

"Good idea," Layla exhaled shakily, trying her very best to contain her anger. Why didn't she just leave when she had the chance?

"I've sent them an alert, three flashes is to leave, right?"

"I think so. To be honest I didn't pay much attention to Tecna's briefing."

"Nor did I," Flora giggled, sliding down the bathtub next to Layla. "How much trouble do you think we'll get in if we're caught?"

"We'd probably get a major dilution, along with an interrogation, and we'd be held back a year, and have detention until we graduate."

"We can't miss graduation!"

"We won't miss graduation," Layla told her firmly. "We're getting out of here."

"How?"

Layla's cerulean eyes scanned the pristine bathroom for some form of escape, glaring when they caught sight of the mirror, but none was found. "I'm not sure."

* * *

After receiving Flora's alert, Tecna dragged a startled Musa back into the dark corridor, pulling her by the sleeve to the nearest exit. Once they were safely outside, Tecna spoke. "Something's wrong."

"You're telling me," Musa huffed, her navy eyes narrowing to slits. "I memorised every feature on those blueprints of Faragonda's room, and there was no window. Her bedroom is sandwiched between the rest of her dorm and DuFour's chambers, there's no way that light could have come out of a window!"

"That is a cause for concern," Tecna agreed, "but we have to find out why Flora sent me an alert, and why neither of our earpieces seem to connect with hers or Layla's."

"Do you think they're stuck?"

"In the bathroom?"

"It's possible," Musa shrugged. "Flora struggled to open the door in the first place, and then it slammed shut before either of them could join us."

Tecna mulled over Musa's point. "You're right. It would certainly explain Layla's delayed return, and why they didn't meet us in the lounge."

"Has Timmy not tried to contact us since you alerted him?"

"Oddly enough, he hasn't. He swore to keep an eye on the monitor whilst I was away."

Musa removed the dark beanie from her head, shaking her long, navy hair loose from the numerous clips she'd used to contain it. "Shouldn't Riven be out here, patrolling the area and pretending he's doing something important?"

_He should, _Tecna thought, her teal eyes scrutinizing the moonlit grounds of Alfea, searching for the arrogant Specialist. "Maybe we should look for him. He could help us come up with a plan to rescue Flora and Layla."

"Good idea," Musa agreed. She and Tecna stepped silently into the open area of the quad, sticking close together to attack if needs be. Even with Tecna by her side, Musa couldn't seem to ignore the anxiety bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Where was Riven? Were Flora and Layla trapped? How had that light found her in Faragonda's room? And why wasn't Timmy trying to get in touch?

To answer the last question, the pair stumbled upon the carrot-haired Specialist gazing up at the roof of the main building with a look of pure amusement. And to answer the first, on the roof to the main building, was Riven.

"Timmy!" The Specialist jumped at the sound of his name, and stumbled over his own feet when he tried to turn and see who had called him. "What are you doing?"

"T-Tecna! Hey!" His pink-haired girlfriend looked less than happy with him, both hands placed firmly on her hips as her left foot tapped the dusty ground impatiently for a much-wanted explanation.

"Why aren't you back in my dorm? Who's watching the computer?"

"Uh, I left Stella in charge."

"Well there's a shocker," Musa snorted, an image of the blonde napping on a bed in a make-shift den of duvets and cushions, as numerous lights flashed on the monitor of Tecna's computer making her grin. Trust Stella to be the one left in charge of a mission so serious. If, and it was a pretty big if, Stella woke up and saw the blinking red lights, her first thought would be how mussed her hair was, not whether or not the girls were in danger. It was classic Stella to worry about the little things, rather than focus on the bigger picture.

"And what is Riven still doing on the roof?"

"He got stuck." Tecna and Musa almost screamed instinctively at the cool, familiar voice so close behind them. Musa spun on her heels to be faced with Nabu, who was carrying her boyfriend bridal-style.

"I did not get stuck," Riven grunted, pushing himself out of Nabu's strong arms. "I just got into a spot of trouble."

"On a roof, in the dark, for almost an hour," Timmy pointed out, unable to hide the smirk curling onto his lips.

"Details mean nothing Mainframe," Riven huffed, straightening out his Red Fountain uniform.

Nabu cleared his throat. "Isn't there something you want to say to me, Riven?"

"My hero," the magenta-haired Specialist murmured sarcastically under his breath.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'm just doing my job. Now how about a kiss?"

"You're pushing it, lover boy," Riven grinned, shoving his friend playfully away from him. "Where's Flora and Layla?"

* * *

"Oh, I don't know…"

"C'mon Flo, it's just a game. Pick one."

"I can't!"

After what seemed like an eternity of silently mulling over the thought of their own slow deaths, Layla had resorted to playing 'Kiss, Marry, Spell' with Flora, who was absolutely hopeless and took the game as seriously as she would her metamorphology finals. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Layla repeated Flora's three options. "Sky, Timmy, Helia. Who would you kiss, marry and spell?"

"Well, I would certainly marry Helia, but then I'd have to kiss either Sky or Timmy, and I love Helia and I couldn't hurt him like that, not to mention Bloom or Tecna. And then the person I don't choose, I'd have to spell, and I couldn't spell anyone unless they were being really mean… oh gooey gumdrops I just don't know!"

"How about we play a different game?" Layla suggested through gritted teeth. So far, Flora's company was the only thing keeping her sane over the screaming mirror, and it wasn't helping by much.

"Okay! How about 'I Spy'? I'll start!" Flora clasped her hands together enthusiastically, allowing her jade eyes to sweep over the room for an object.

"Take your time."

"I found one! I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with B."

"Bath?"

"I was going for something so simple you wouldn't guess, but I guess it wasn't simple enough," Flora frowned. "Your turn!"

"Alright," Layla stretched out her long, ebony legs infront of her, spreading them across the bath rug. "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… T."

"Towel?"

"Nope."

"Tea tree shampoo?"

"That's three words, and no."

"Uh…" Flora's eyes scanned the room desperately for something – anything – starting with the letter T. "Taps?"

"Nuh-uh," Layla smiled triumphantly, starting to like this game more with each failed guess. "You give up?" Flora nodded. "It was tiles, which means I get another turn!"

Flora face palmed her forehead. "Tiles! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Let's go again," Layla said, her voice turning giddy with the fact that she was winning. "Okay. I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with H."

Just like before, Flora's eyes searched the room for an object starting with the letter H, only this time with less enthusiasm. With a bored-like expression plastered on her face, she turned away from Layla and towards the door. _H… H… Where's a H when you need one? This is hard… hand…handle!_

"Time's ticking Flo," Layla smirked, tilting her head back against the bath and shielding her eyes with her forearm from the blinding light of the ceiling.

Flora's answer was jammed in her throat as her jade eyes were fixated on the bathroom door, which had a swirl of lilac twirling elegantly before it, increasing in size and speed. Faster and faster the lilac smoke came, engulfing Flora in a sense of peace and comfort, one she hadn't felt in days. She'd been so tense since the ABC was created, scared that at any moment they'd be caught out. But this sweet-smelling smoke, which carried the aroma of salt water and coconuts, calmed her immediately and drifted over to Layla.

"Hello Flora," Nabu smiled as he stepped out of the fog. "Are you okay?"

In her trance-like state, Flora could only manage a nod, which was good enough for Nabu. Riven followed after him, gathering the small body of the sun-kissed girl in his arms as Nabu bent forward to carry his girlfriend.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Layla giggled, the intoxicating scent of the smoke bringing out her usually restrained silly side.

"Dude, why are they acting like this?" Riven turned helplessly to Nabu as Flora flicked the tip of his nose with her forefinger, mesmerised by the action.

"The spell must be reacting to their fatigue, helping them fall asleep."

"This is them falling asleep?"

"This is them thinking they're asleep," Nabu corrected, pointing his staff in the direction of the screaming mirror and murmuring a small string of words in an inaudible whisper. The mirror froze. "Let's go."

* * *

Faragonda stood at the podium in the centre of the lecture hall, standing straight with her cool eyes focused on the very back of the hall. Every head rotated to face her, and the hum of conversation died down a moment later. Only when the room was completely silent, did Faragonda speak. "I've called you girls here today because last night, four people broke into my chambers."

Tecna and Musa tensed on the bench, giving eachother quick glances before putting up masks of surprise. Beside them, Flora and Layla slept undisturbed, their heads nestled comfortably in their folded arms. Layla let out a small snuffle. Stella had already turned behind her to talk to a girl she recognised from class, blending in with the 'Great-Dragon-who-could-do-such-a-thing' reaction that rippled round the room like a wave. Small conversations erupted, with people sharing their thoughts on the matter, and who they thought did it. Bloom was one of them, and the only member of the Winx Club who genuinely had no idea what was going on.

Faragonda cleared her throat down the microphone, hoping the gossip would cease until the end of the assembly. When it didn't, her second-in-command Griselda stomped forward and tapped the microphone thrice with her finger. The noise was ignored, which led Griselda to bump the headmistress out of her way with her hip and yell "Quiet!"

The room fell silent once again. Faragonda thanked her colleague and resumed her position at the podium. "It came as a surprise to me, too. Last night, four figures were caught on surveillance in both my lounge and my bedroom. Because of the bad quality, the four figures are unidentifiable, but I suspect they were male, as residue from three Red Fountain bikes was found outside of the gates. My guess would be that it was a freshman initiation prank, but the fact that they broke into my private quarters has not only frightened me, but infuriated me aswell. If any of you girls have any information on the matter, report to my office immediately. That is all."

One by one, girls filed out of the three exits to their classes, but because the Winx girls had sat at the back, they were forced to linger behind and had to wait for the freshmen and sophomores to leave their rows, leaving plenty of time for the girls to talk.

"Can you believe someone broke into Faragonda's bedroom? That's like so creepy! What if they came in the dorm rooms?"

"I'd be flattered if a bunch of Red Fountain guys broke into my dorm while I was asleep. It shows dedication," Stella joked, earning a lame punch to the side from Musa.

"That's so gross Stell," Musa giggled, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Yeah Stella," Bloom agreed, her face deadly serious. "I don't think it's very funny that someone broke into our school to panty-raid our headmistress, do you Musa?"

Musa raised an eyebrow. "Panty raid?"

"Well it's obviously some kind of initiation prank for some secret frat group. Why else would someone do it?" Musa turned to give Stella and Tecna a knowing look.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Bloom," Tecna spoke up, hoping the redhead would drop the matter.

"Besides, it's not like they found anything important," Layla yawned from the bench.

"How would you know?" Bloom asked suspiciously.

"Well Faragonda didn't say that anything had been stolen, did she?" Layla snapped, annoyed.

"Or maybe they did find something," Flora hinted to the rest of the girls. "Not something relevant to the mission, but something important nonetheless…"

"Maybe," Layla grinned, catching onto what Flora was saying.

"Mission? You guys are talking like this was some kind of inside operation! Who'd go through that much trouble to get inside Ms F's dorm?"

"You think too much Bloom," Stella sighed. "Now stop being a sassy pants and get walking! The line's moving!"

* * *

"Dude."

Timmy turned his head slowly to face his friend, who was just as tired as he was. Adjusting his glasses so they weren't sliding off the bridge of his nose, Timmy noticed that Riven's hair was still dishevelled and his eyes were closed peacefully. "Yeah Riven?"

"I am _never_ doing that again."

"Afraid of heights, are we Riven?" a pleasant, well-rested Helia asked merrily from his spot besides Timmy.

_If Timmy wasn't in the way… _"Shut up, Helia."

"Stop talking," a brunette murmured from Riven's other side, burying his face in his strong arms.

"I told you to go to bed when Stella told you to," Sky smirked, ruffling his friend's bangs to annoy him.

Brandon looked up with an annoyed expression on his face. "Can migraines kill a man?"

"Scientifically yes, but only if the headache has lasted for longer than 72 hours, at which point the sufferer will pass out and eventually die," Timmy replied lazily from his seat. "But your average hangover headache should only last a couple of hours if you haven't taken the correct medication."

"Thanks Timmy."

"You're welcome."

"Settle down boys!" Codatorta's voice boomed from the front of the classroom, making the class raise their heads from their desks. "I have a message from Alfea!"

"Co-ed slumber party?" someone from across the room asked hopefully. The gruff teacher shot him a glare.

"Apparently four figures were found in Faragonda's dorm room last night, and three Red Fountain bikes were seen outside the school grounds. Due to the poor quality of the camera footage, the four intruders remain anonymous, but if anyone has any information on the matter, please step forward. That is all."

Sky turned to Riven, Timmy and Helia, narrowing his blue eyes suspiciously at each of them in turn. Riven's expression remained unchanged – in fact he hadn't risen his head from his desk since Codatorta's arrival. Timmy was typing out a message – probably to Tecna – so nothing unusual there. And Helia remained unresponsive to the news, his eyes focused elsewhere, lost in thought. Sky shook his head. There's no way that his friends would do something so reckless and stupid.

"Sky?" The blond was snapped out of his thoughts by the croak of Brandon's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell Stella I can't make it tonight? I'm gonna have to take a major power nap that might last all week."

"Same goes for me," Riven mumbled, folding both arms over his head protectively.

Sky turned helplessly to Helia, who gave a small shrug as if to say, 'what do you expect?' When he realised that Timmy was still concentrating on the phone hidden under the desk, Sky swivelled round on his bench to talk to Jared and Koby, who were discussing the men guilty of last night's events. _Well it's not me or Brandon, _Sky thought as he listened to Jared analyse the situation in a way that only the school newspaper's editor could. _We were in Eraklyon, and how would Brandon get caught up in something like that in the first place?_

* * *

**Well it's about time I updated! Incase you guys didn't know it's kind of my summer holidays at the moment, so I've been spending my days at the beach etc., and haven't had much time to write. I'll be updating Mutiny some time next week - only a few more chapters to go until the end!**

**Many thanks for the follows, favourites, and positive reviews.**


	5. An Ugly Truth

**Oh FF, how I've missed you! Coursework and revision has been taking over my life recently, and unfortunately it won't be stopping for a few more months. I apologise to all of you lovely readers who have been so patient and understanding; I know it's been two months since my last update, and I promise you that I couldn't get to the keyboard any quicker, but after the next chapter (which should be up in a few days) I might not be on here for some time.**

* * *

Bloom heard the voice before she saw the person it belonged to, though she didn't need to have them in sight to know who it was. Desperate to escape, she clung to the strap of Layla's purse, hoping her friend would speed down the hall to class like usual. Unfortunately for her, Layla wasn't in the mood for speeding down hallways, and the head of white curls was fast approaching. Trapped by a mass of bodies, she found no alternative other than to face the woman head on. "Bloom!"

"Hey Ms Faragonda," Bloom smiled uneasily, maintaining her grip on Layla's purse.

"May I have a word?"

"I kinda have to get to class…"

"It'll only take a second," the headmistress beamed, already teetering towards her office. When she realised the redhead wasn't following, she beckoned her with the wave of a hand. Reluctantly, Bloom released her hold on Layla's purse and followed Faragonda to her office, leaving the girls to make their way to class without her.

Bloom closed the door behind her with a heavy sigh before turning to face Faragonda. The elderly woman was already seated behind her large desk, her hands folded one on top of the other neatly on her lap. It wasn't Bloom's first visit to Ms Faragonda's office that week; in fact she had been invited on a fair few occasions in the past few weeks. And the worst part for her was knowing that she couldn't tell anyone – not even her friends – why. She knew the procedure by now, and stepped swiftly to the left when Faragonda held up her palm to the door. The lock fastened with a faint click, shutting off the rest of the world.

"Is everything okay Bloom? You seem… troubled."

"I'm fine," Bloom lied, pulling out the cushioned chair across from Faragonda.

"Has Daphne appeared to you in any more dreams?" Bloom shook her head. "Have you heard from her at all?"

"Not since I first came here," Bloom frowned, fixing her gaze on an unfamiliar stain on the carpet. "Isn't there anyone I can talk to? Ms Griffin, or Professor Saladin?"

"I have already spoken with both of them, and neither of us can think of anything new. I'm sorry."

"Isn't there anyone else?"

Faragonda hesitated. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," the headmistress answered quietly, her wise eyes drifting to the back of the room.

"Ms Faragonda-"

"Bloom I'm sorry, but I know that if I give you a name, you will stop at nothing to find them, and to let you do that would be irresponsible and dangerous. And besides, I'm not even sure if he's alive."

"Who?" Bloom asked impatiently, her blue eyes boring into Faragonda's navy.

"His name is Hagen. He was a member of the Company of Light, one of the last people to see your parents alive. But that doesn't mean he knows what happened."

Bloom was about to rise out of her seat, fully intent on heading for the door, when something stopped her. "If it's too dangerous for me, why can't you go? He's an old friend, after all."

"It's not that simple," Faragonda exhaled, rubbing her temples slowly for some kind of stress relief. "Hagen and I didn't exactly leave on good terms…"

"But Oritel and Marion were your friends!"

"I know."

"Friends stick by eachother no matter what!"

"I don't have time, Bloom!" Faragonda snapped. "What with test results, graduation and writing acceptance letters for new pupils, I don't have the time!"

Bloom shuffled her feet guiltily, and she didn't dare glance upwards for she feared that Faragonda's outburst would continue. She knew that in a way she was being selfish, but was it really such a bad thing to want to know your birth parents?

"Graduation's next week," Bloom mumbled awkwardly in an attempt to change the subject.

Faragonda's anger drained from her body as quickly as it came. In a much calmer manner, she crossed her legs and leaned forward in her chair. "Ah, that's the other reason I wanted to see you."

"Graduation?"

"You came to see me about becoming the guardian fairy of a different realm?"

"Well yeah, I figured seeing as I can't be the guardian fairy of my own realm, then maybe I could help one of the girls on theirs!"

"What makes you so certain that the rest of the Winx Club will become guardian fairies?" Faragonda asked carefully.

"They're the best there is!" Bloom smiled proudly in response.

"Then why would they need any help?"

Bloom's smile faltered. She knew what Faragonda was hinting towards, and wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it. "But-"

"Only fully-competent fairies can become guardian fairies, Bloom. If I didn't have complete faith in a fairy then they wouldn't be allowed to receive such a high honour. Even if help was allowed, you wouldn't be able to help the girls properly because you don't possess the power of a Solarian. Or a Linphean. Or a Zenithian. You're the Princess of Sparx, fairy of the Dragon Fire, which means that your native blood is stronger than most, and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"But people move to different realms all the time!" Bloom argued desperately.

"It's not the same. An Eraklyonite, like Stella's Brandon, could move to Solaria. He may spend the rest of his life there, working as hard as he can, but he cannot become a Solarian because it's not where his roots lie. It's the same for everyone else." Faragonda added in a much softer voice, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I guess," Bloom shrugged. Deep down she knew she was clutching at straws thinking that she could still become a guardian fairy.

"There's still hope," Faragonda smiled warmly. "If Oritel and Marion are still alive, then there's a good chance they can still be found-"

"Then why haven't they?" This time Bloom picked up her purse and stood up to leave, fearing that she might cry in front of her headmistress.

"Hold on a moment Bloom," Faragonda begged as she hurried after the redhead. "You listen to me. You are a wonderful fairy. You're kind, powerful, good-hearted and trustworthy. And you should never doubt yourself like this! Even if you don't become a guardian fairy, you have the makings of one, and that's more than I can say for most of the students that have passed through this school."

A teary-eyed Bloom smiled warmly at the woman before her, and as much as she wanted to hug her, she also found herself fumbling for the door handle to escape. Her fingertips finally found the cold metal of the round handle, but instead of setting her free when she turned it, the handle made a continuous clicking sound. "Here, allow me." Faragonda waved her hand gently over the handle, allowing the door to be opened. Bloom gave the elderly woman a grateful nod before walking hastily down the hallway to class. Faragonda watched her go with a steady eye, taking note of every raised hand or shake of the head. _What is that girl up to?_

When the redhead was no longer in sight, Faragonda closed the door to her office behind her and marched back to her desk. After mulling over last night's events and the conversation she had just had with Bloom, she finally decided to press the intercom button linked to Griselda's classroom. After a brief moment of static, a voice picked up. "Yes?"

"Come to my office. Now."

* * *

Bloom wiped the stray water droplets off of her face with the back of her hand, her eyes shut tight so no more tears would escape. _That's enough crying for now,_ she told herself sternly. To her it seemed that she had been crying too much recently. Though a normal girl would be overjoyed that her parents were still alive, and another villain had been defeated at her hand, Bloom had never felt worse. For weeks she and Faragonda had thought of, and crossed out, every possible place her parents could be, or a source that might know where they were. It was dead end after dead end, disappointment on top of disappointment, and frankly Bloom was tired of having her hopes raised only to be crushed once again, only much harder and fiercer than the last time. And as for Valtor, the first mention of graduation after he was defeated brought on a daunting realisation; what if he was the last? What if there are no more villains to fight, no more adventures to be had? Because once the girls graduated, and her friends became guardian fairies, there would be nowhere for Bloom to go but Earth. She had finally started to learn about her true self and the magic of the universe – she was not willing to let it all go so quickly. And Sky… what would they do? Long distance never worked for anyone, and she had no place to stay in the magical dimension.

_And what about the girls? _

The last thought almost brought on another set of tears, but Bloom was determined to keep them at bay. The Winx Club were the best friends she'd ever had… what will happen to their friendship when they go their separate ways?

Not wanting to think about it any longer, Bloom ran her fingers back through her hair and straightened up in the mirror before heading out the bathroom door. With her head held high, she walked briskly towards her history class, pretending to not have a care in the world, when really her whole world was crashing down around her.

* * *

Griselda rapped twice on the giant door before entering. "You wanted to see me?"

"What kept you?" Faragonda smiled knowingly.

"I had a freshmen class running wild. Some girls think because they can create a forcefield they can go running into who-knows-what and not get hurt! I tell you it's the maddest thing I've ever seen!"

"I heard," the headmistress giggled, pointing to the blinking light of the intercom. "I heard everything, actually. Is it really fair to call Rachel a disgrace to the magical universe?"

"Probably not," Griselda admitted, "I've had worse students. Now what is this about?"

The grin was wiped off of Faragonda's face, and her usually warm eyes turned cold. "The Winx girls are up to something."

"You could have told me that the moment they formed their little group and I would have believed you," Griselda scoffed.

"This isn't your usual sneaking-off-to-meet-a-boy antics, Griselda. This is serious."

"I came to you the night those girls returned from Andros, and I asked you if there was any chance of Valtor returning. You said no, and I believed you. So long as they're not looking for it then I highly doubt they'll get in any trouble."

"That's the problem. They are looking for trouble – the problem is they don't know it yet."

Griselda crossed the room to the chair that Bloom was sat in not long before and held onto the back. "I don't understand…"

"Bloom has become… obsessed with being a guardian fairy. I have carefully explained to her that without her home realm she cannot do so. As a result she is more determined than ever to find her parents."

"But there's no one left from the Company of Light who would know anything of Oritel and Marion's disappearance!"

"Except Hagen."

"He's alive?"

Faragonda nodded her head slowly. "Very much so. Bloom hasn't earned her full Enchantix, so even she knows deep down she can't do this alone. I fear the rest of the Winx Club are planning to go with Bloom to find her parents."

"They have been very secretive lately," Griselda speculated, thinking back to the past week. "Do you think this could be related to the break-in last night?"

"I'm not sure, maybe. But why is all of the evidence pointing towards Red Fountain?"

"Their boyfriends?"

"Not possible. Sky and Brandon were in Eraklyon last night, and Saladin assured me that Helia, Timmy and Riven were fast asleep in their dorm rooms."

"Let's think about this logically. Four anonymous beings broke into your room last night. Three Red Fountain bikes left the scene. Two of five boyfriends were on a different realm whilst the other three were sleeping. " Griselda paused to think. "Isn't Princess Layla involved with that sorcerer?"

"Nabu? Yes, they're engaged. But why would he need three Red Fountain bikes?"

"Maybe they weren't for him – think about it. There's room for two people per bike. There were three bikes, and six girls. One of those girls is looking for any information related to her parents – information that you have."

"But it couldn't be-"

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"You think the Winx did this?"

* * *

**P.S. Before anyone else gets the wrong idea I am not a Bloom hater, and this is not an I-hate-Bloom story. On the contrary, this is actually a story about how each of the Winx girls need eachother, which will become apparent in later chapters. However I do think that Bloom gets **_**way**_** too much attention, and that the other girls are neglected. Even though she is supposedly the main character, the show's called 'Winx Club', not 'Bloom's life'. Sorry if you Bloom lovers disagree, but it's my opinion after all.**

**seira nakamura - No, I'm not a Bloom hater, and yes I do. When Tecna sacrificed herself for the good of the universe in Season 3, the main focus was Bloom going to Pyros, which I felt was uncalled for. I see what you mean, but I don't think the rest of the girls are given enough credit for their powers and abilities.**

**Guest 3 - Either you don't have an account or you simply don't want me to respond to you directly (I hope it's the former) so here it goes; Bloom is **_**one of **_**the main characters, not **_**the **_**main character, so she deserves as much attention as the rest of the girls. Also if you dislike the story so much then why did you read three chapters?**

**And to the readers who agree that Bloom gets way too much attention, high fives to you all!**


	6. Not The Best of Ideas

**I know what you're thinking - she finally bothered to update? Well unfortunately the late update has had nothing to do with me being too lazy to write a chapter, I just haven't had the time to finish or post it. Because you guys have been incredibly patient I added an extra thousand words or so to the ending (or what would have been the beginning to chapter 7, which is a working progress that will be posted sometime in the near or distant future).**

**My apologies for the late update, thank you all for being so patient and supportive. I just wish I could update more frequently.**

* * *

Bloom eventually made it to her class a few minutes late, not that anyone seemed to notice or care. With finals over and done with the girls could kick back and relax in lessons, and could go into Magix during free periods. As the usual layout of chairs had been altered to suit the gossiping needs of her classmates, Bloom sat between Flora and Musa in the small circle of chairs arranged by the window of the classroom as idle chatter fluttered around the group of friends. The weekly gossip had unsurprisingly changed from graduation to Faragonda's break-in. Talk of the unlikely event had captured the curiosity of every student in Magix, creating a whirlwind of rumours to take the social web by storm.

In the corner of the classroom, sat alone where no one would disturb her, Tecna was toying with a small, round mint-coloured device no bigger than the palm of her hand, when the red LED light above the screen started to flash. Confused by the alert, she clicked the menu button and was instead directed straight to the app that was installed in the audio bugs. Next to the option 'Office' there was a navy asterix, indicating that a conversation was taking place. Tecna clicked on the file only to be shown a typed conversation starting with the most recent dialogue. There were a fair few spelling errors as the microphones hadn't picked up the words as clearly as they should have, but Tecna could piece together the conversation pretty well. And it didn't look good.

"Arpeggio, it's Motherboard."

Musa heard Tecna's voice loud and clear in her earpiece, but couldn't respond as she was having a discussion with three other girls. To show Tecna she had heard her, Musa said rather loudly "What's up with that?" emphasising the words 'what's up'.

"I think you want to go to the nearest janitor's closet in about five minutes to go to the toilet." Musa let out a great yawn, stretching her arms above her head and subtly gave Tecna a thumb's up. Tecna slid the device into the front pocket of her skirt and stood up to leave.

* * *

"Tec?" Musa opened the crack in the door wide enough to fit her head in and turned to look behind the door. "Yo you in here?"

"I'm up here," a familiar voice whispered back. Musa stepped inside the small room and flipped the light switch, but the room remained dark.

"The bulb's broken."

"I guessed." Musa looked around the dull, cramped closet. "You couldn't have met me in the ladies' room?"

"There's cameras in there."

"So?"

"So this is important!"

"But it smells of ogre," Musa cringed, covering her nose with the sleeve of her jacket. "Speaking of which, where's Knut?"

"I told him I smelt vomit on the second floor of the Dragon Tower and bugged his cleaning cart before he left. He won't be back for a while."

"Is there a vomit smell on the second floor of Dragon Tower?" Musa grinned.

"If there is he's gonna have a hard time finding the vomit," Tecna giggled, hopping down from a shelf that previously held large bottles of bleach. "I have something you and the rest of the girls are gonna want to see."

"What is it?"

Tecna pulled the device out of her pocket and flashed the screen at Musa. The bright light blinded her for a few seconds, but once her eyes adjusted she could read the start of the conversation.

_ 8:40am Think about it. There's room for two people purr pike. There were three bikes, and fix girls. On of those girls is looking for knee information _

_ lated to her pants. *Unidentified* you have_

_ 8:41am But it couldn't pee_

_ 8:41am I wouldn't put it past them_

_ 8:41am You think the **Winx** did this?_

_ 8:41am Who else *unidentified* be_

_ 8:41am Knee one but phlegm_

_ 8:41am What mother curls could pull this off_

"Tec what is this?" Musa asked uncertainly.

"Keep scrolling."

"I don't think I want to! Is this Faragonda talking?"

Tecna's thumb swiped up the screen, bringing up the more recent parts of the conversation.

_ 8:43am We'll have to keep a pie on those girls, Faragonda_

_ 8:43am I can handle Bloom, *unidentified* one planning all this_

_ 8:43am And the others?_

_ 8:44am Keep track of their electronics. If flume's not there they will need some dawn of communication_

"I'm pretty sure. None of the teachers know I have this NERD-"

"A what?"

"Nano-electromechanical radio device." Tecna rolled her eyes at Musa's snigger. "Don't use your cell phone to contact the girls about the mission, but keep texting and calling as normal, otherwise Faragonda will suspect something."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Can you let the girls know as soon as possible? There's something I've got to do, and I have a feeling Knut will be back here any minute."

* * *

"They think _we _did it? Typical!" Stella stopped her pacing and placed both hands on her hips in a war stance. "Something out of the ordinary happens and they find a way to blame it on us!"

"But Stell, it was us," Flora pointed out.

"That's totally irrelevant Flora. Why do they think we did it?"

As instructed, Musa had led Layla, Flora and Stella to the border of the forest outside of Alfea's walls during their free period so the rest of the girls could catch up on Tecna's findings. "Tecna's piecing together the conversation between Faragonda and Griselda right now. Until then we have no way of knowing," Musa replied in between nibbling her fingernails. All of the uncertainty had made her incredibly nervous, and as a result her manicure was taking the blow.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I should never have agreed to this. It was a stupid idea," Flora whined from her place against the trunk of a tree. "How did we get in this mess in the first place?"

"Do you think the mirror blabbed?" Layla suggested from atop a branch above Flora. It may have been a great place to watch Stella panic, but unfortunately the fairy was unable to see the horror etched on Flora's usually calm face.

"But Faragonda said she was sure four people were in her room. How could she have known that if only you and Flora were in the bathroom?" Stella pondered the thought for a good few seconds. "Musa!"

"Huh?"

"You said you saw some kind of faint light in Faragonda's room."

"Yeah so?"

"And there are absolutely no windows in there?"

"Stella it's an isolated room," Layla answered indifferently.

"What are you getting at Stell?"

"It could have been a camera! There could have been cameras all around the dorm!"

Flora let out a loud gasp and leapt up from the tree roots. "You're right Stella! This is bad, girls. We're gonna be in so much trouble. What if we're kept back another year? What if it jeopardises our chances of becoming guardian fairies?"

"Flora dahling, I've been kept back before, and there is no way I'm doing it again. Being two years older than the other girls in your class is just sad," Stella grimaced. "Plus I have a kingdom to run."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Well if you do get held back a second year, you've only yourself to blame."

"What did I do?"

"If you stayed focused on the monitor and noticed we needed help then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Girls calm down," Flora urged, "arguing won't get us anywhere!"

"I said I was sorry," Stella grumbled loud enough for Layla to hear.

"Flora's right," Musa agreed, ignoring Stella's comment altogether. "What we need is to stick together and think of something."

A thoughtful silence swept across the group as each of them mulled over various possibilities that would get them out of this mess. After many an opened mouth with the smallest hope of an idea, only for said idea to be reconsidered and left alone, Flora finally broke the silence. "We could just forget about the whole thing…"

"No!" Layla bounded out of the tree and landed in the centre of her three friends, her eyes wide with shock. "Are you insane? We've gone through all this trouble-"

"Yeah Flora," Musa nodded, "you can't expect us to give up after everything we've done! How do you think Tecna will feel when she's told all her research and planning has gone to waste because we've hit a bump in the road?"

"Well, um," Flora glanced helplessly from Layla to Musa and back again, searching for an answer. "I dunno."

"We could just put it off for a while," Stella murmured as she stared sheepishly at her heels. "You know, til after graduation. If Faragonda and Griselda are gonna be keeping an eye on us then we should let things cool down."

Layla and Flora stood baffled with wide eyes and their mouths agape, utterly shocked at the blonde's new-found logic. But Musa knew her friend better than that and narrowed her eyes accusatorily at Stella, stepping forward with her arms folded loosely across her stomach. "What's the catch?"

Stella's honey eyes twinkled innocently at her friend. "Catch?"

"Why would you want to postpone the plan?" Layla asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow at the mere thought of her Stella being patient enough to delay getting even with someone – Bloom especially.

"Stell, just last night you couldn't wait to get revenge on Bloom for all the times she's taken _your _spotlight, and credit for the things _you_ did," Musa reminded the blonde carefully. "What changed?"

Stella's cheeks began to redden as the suspicious stares of her friends burned into her skin, a sure sign that she was hiding something. Her friends stood around her with impatient curiosity while the blonde struggled to contain a secret she herself hadn't yet come to terms with, and just as the girls were going to drop it Stella blurted "I gained five pounds!"

Well, the girls certainly weren't expecting that.

"What!"

"I weighed myself this morning and over the past two days I've gained five pounds from stress-eating! I did the math and if this carries on, I won't fit in my dress for graduation!"

Layla was stunned. "You did _math_?"

Stella ignored her and looked pleadingly towards Musa and Flora. "Can't we just put it off until we've graduated and I don't have to worry about dress fittings?"

"Why don't we put it off all together? This is silly!" Flora argued, earning a glare from the other three.

"No way, Bloom's getting what she deserves," Stella frowned.

"Yeah, and she's getting it _before_ graduation," Musa added, nudging a disheartened Stella with her elbow.

"Hey, I've got a text from Tecna!" Layla announced excitedly, showing the rest of the girls her phone. Knowing that Tecna had only sent a text to alert the girls that she had finished deciphering the conversation on her NERD, Stella, Musa and Layla started walking back onto campus to meet their roommate in their dorm for an emergency ABC meeting.

Flora lingered behind, undecided. As much as she wanted to teach Bloom a lesson she knew that the girls – and herself – were going about it the wrong way, and she was growing uncomfortable with the messy situation she had found herself in. In hindsight it was rather foolish of the girls to go to such lengths to find information about Bloom's power or why she had secret meetings with Ms Faragonda, but as Tecna reasoned, how else were they going to make Bloom see that the Winx Club wasn't all about her?

With a heavy sigh Flora ran after her friends, who by this point were in the middle of the quad near the fountain, arms linked up. She caught up with them just in time to hear Stella say "Thanks but no thanks, Layla."

"What are you guys talking about?" Flora panted, linking her arm with Musa's out of habit.

"Layla asked Stella if she'd care to join her on a morning jog to shed those dastardly five pounds before graduation," Musa grinned.

"Running makes you sweaty and ladies don't sweat," Stella stated firmly, making the other three giggle.

"You keep telling yourself that, thunder thighs," Layla joked.

"Don't you worry, I will. The diet starts now!" Stella announced, giving her friend a small bump with her hip. The pair carried on like this until the bump reached Musa, and in turn Flora. As the quartet happily bumped and bobbed their way across campus Flora couldn't help but feel that something was missing, or rather someone – and it wasn't Tecna. And that's when she started to think that the Anti-Bloom Club maybe possibly wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

"And what took you so long?" Tecna asked cheerily as her four roommates stumbled over the threshold into their dorm.

"We waited at the forest border like you told us to," Flora answered sweetly before seating herself in a plush armchair by the door. Stella and Tecna plunked themselves onto the couch, leaving Musa to perch on the arm rest and Layla to cross her legs on the carpet.

"Where's Bloom?" Layla asked curiously.

"The dining hall, I presume. It is almost lunch."

"We don't have long then," Flora reminded them. "So what did you find?"

Tecna pulled the NERD out of her skirt pocket. "Before Musa planted the audio bugs in various places in Faragonda's office I set specific code words for the bugs to pick up on, such as Winx Club, Dragon Fire, Sparx and power – that way they wouldn't record each and every conversation and take up so much memory. The way these bugs work is that they record the conversation and translate the sound to written dialogue on my NERD – see?"

The four girls looked at the newly-corrected conversation between Faragonda and Griselda on the screen of Tecna's NERD, but before they could read it properly Tecna brought the small device back to her eyes alone and started pressing more buttons.

"That's not all. I scrolled back through the bug's history and Faragonda mentioned almost all of the code words, though it isn't much use to us," Tecna frowned. "I had to correct some of the grammatical errors, but this should be the jist of it."

_ 8:28am What makes you so certain that the rest of the __**Winx Club**__ will become guardian fairies_

_ 8:29am Only fully-competent fairies can become guardian fairies Bloom. If I didn't have complete faith in a fairy then they wouldn't be allowed to _

_ receive such a high honour. Even if help was allowed you wouldn't be able to help the girls properly because you don't possess the __**power**_

_ of a Solarian. Or a Linphean. Or a Zenithian. You're the Princess of __**Sparx**__ fairy of the __**Dragon Fire**__ which means that your native blood is_

_ stronger than most. And there's nothing you can do to change that_

"That's the whole conversation?" Stella commented after reading both paragraphs.

"The bugs only record the snippets of conversation with code words in," Tecna explained. "The only reason the bugs continued to record the conversation between Faragonda and Griselda was because I told it to, otherwise the rest of the conversation would have been discarded."

"So there's no way of finding out what Bloom and Faragonda were talking about before or after the code words were mentioned?" Musa questioned.

"Other than the topic mentioned I'm afraid not," Tecna sighed.

"Atleast our positions as guardian fairies are safe," Stella smiled warmly at the rest of the girls. "Oh come on! Am I the only one excited about graduating as a guardian fairy?"

"The novelty wore off last night when I was listening to a screaming mirror," Layla mumbled half-heartedly.

Flora disagreed. "But Stella does have a point, becoming a guardian fairy is a high honour, and definitely a reason to be excited!"

"Not really," sulked Tecna, whose teal eyes began to water involuntarily.

"What do you mean, Tecna?"

"What if this is it? What if this is the last adventure we have together? What if after we graduate we never see eachother again?" Tecna gulped heavily to keep the tears at bay, and looked at each of her friends in turn. "I'm really going to miss you girls."

"Oh Tec!" Stella swung her arms dramatically around the magenta-haired fairy and squeezed her tightly. Musa and Flora leaned inwards to join the hug and Layla moved onto her knees to give Tecna a comforting pat on the arm.

"It'll be okay sweetie," Flora assured her, "we'll still be best friends."

"But it won't be the same," Tecna sniffled. "I'm sorry, crying seems so illogical. We still have one last plan before graduation…"

"Yeah, we do," Musa agreed with a sad smile.

Stella nodded solemnly. "One last plan."

"_Our_ last plan, one without Bloom!" Layla added more enthusiastically than the others.

"Well, I wouldn't say without Bloom – we kinda need her there for it to work," Tecna grinned, already returning to her old self.

* * *

"Graduation's only a few days away, I'm not sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to this place," Bloom sulked, absentmindedly pushing the remains of her chocolate cake around the plate using a fork. After a pretty uneventful day of finding as much free-time as possible to discuss alternative means of communication and avoiding Bloom/being avoided if you were Bloom, the Winx Club were sat at their usual table in the dining hall for dinner, each of them ravenous as they'd managed to miss lunch.

"That means it's only a few more days until the positions of guardian fairies are announced! Aren't you guys excited?" Flora grinned, giving Layla a sly wink.

"Did you ask Faragonda about becoming a guardian fairy, Bloom?" Stella asked casually, silently praying that the headmistress had denied Bloom's request.

"I did, she said it wouldn't work because I don't originate from Solaria."

"What a shame," Stella replied neutrally, hiding her glee by shovelling another forkful of cake into her mouth.

"I thought you were on a diet Stella?" Musa sniggered.

"I was, until I got hungry."

"If Sky can't attend the ceremony, does that mean that Brandon can't either?" Tecna questioned from across the table.

"Brandon's coming," Stella grinned as she scooped up the last of her cake. "I'm making sure of it."

"I hear he's wearing a suit. Should I get Helia to wear a suit? I didn't think it'd be such a formal event. I mean, my family's going to be there, and they haven't been told it's a formal-"

"Calm down Flo," Musa giggled. "It's no formal, and even if it was, my dad would still show up in jeans, shirt and a jacket."

Stella almost choked on her dessert. "Ew."

"What?"

"Your dad would show up to a formal in _casual _clothes?"

"Is it really such a crime?" Layla cocked her head sarcastically, supressing the urge to laugh.

Stella's eyes widened. "Do you even have to ask? Muse, I thought your parents were royalty?"

"My dad was, but he gave up the throne to be with my mom. And when she died, he didn't feel comfortable moving back into the palace when he didn't have the right, so we got by on our own," Musa sniffled, her eyes beginning to tear up. "I miss her."

"Oh Musa!" Flora wrapped an arm lovingly around her friend's shoulder. "It's okay, your dad will still be there to cheer you on!"

"And so will your mom, in a way," Layla smiled, taking Musa's hand from across the table and rubbing it gently.

"She'd be so proud of you," Stella beamed.

"Of course she is," Tecna agreed. "You're graduating as one of the top in our class, you've battled some of the biggest villains in the magical dimension, and you could possibly become a guardian fairy! Wherever your mother is, she is proud to have you as a daughter."

Musa swallowed the sobs building up in her throat and smiled gratefully. "Thanks you guys."

"Bloom?" The redhead snapped out of her daydream at the sound of her own name to see Flora's jade eyes fixed on her. "You're being awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong," Bloom answered bitterly. "My birth parents are nowhere to be found, my Earth parents can't make it to graduation because they can't get through the magical barriers, and my own boyfriend can't come and see me! Atleast Musa has her dad and Riven!"

"No need to be such a sourpuss," Stella pouted. "My parents can't come either."

"Yeah, no need to be so snappy Bloom," Layla scolded. "Nabu's being held up in Tides, so he can't even come to the after-party!"

"My parents won't be able to make it," Tecna chirped helpfully.

"See?" Stella mumbled between mouthfuls of yet another slice of cake.

"I guess you're right," Bloom replied glumly, "but you guys, I'll have no one cheering for me at the ceremony."

"That's not true sweetie, you have us, right girls?"

"Of course," Tecna agreed uneasily.

"Yeah, we're the Winx Club after all!"

"Thanks you guys," Bloom grinned, reaching across the table to hug Flora. "What would I do without you?"

"Not much," Layla mumbled by accident.

"Did you say something Layla?"

"Huh?"

Bloom shook her head. "Never mind."

* * *

Late-night meetings in Tecna's room were turning into a nightly event, not that she or her roommates seemed to mind. It gave the group plenty of time to discuss things like possible converging defence spells, or how to carry out the plan that would knock Bloom off of her pedestal for good. Of course, the subject of Bloom's ego brought out a darker side in each of the girls that led to gossiping and undermining, which was beginning to frighten one member in particular.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Flora confessed quietly amidst the late-night chatter of the rest of the ABC.

"You can't back out now Flora, we've come this far," Tecna urged.

"I know-"

"Why the sudden change of heart Flo?" Musa questioned gently.

"At dinner, when she said she won't have anyone there for her… and she seemed so upset…"

"Flora?" Stella loomed over her friend intimidatingly; the other three followed her example, making Flora feel as small as a pixie. "Do you really believe that Bloom will magically change without our little nudge in the right direction?"

"Well-"

"Don't you see that the only reason we're doing this is so we can do the right thing and make our friend a better person?"

"I know Stella, but-"

"And if you think about it, Bloom's not even going to become a guardian fairy, so it's not a super-big deal if her Earth parents aren't there to clap and say 'congratulations!' right?"

"Stella's right," Layla nodded. "Bloom's our friend, but she hasn't been a very good one, and I'd like atleast a 'thank you' before we leave this place for good!"

Musa crouched down infront of her friend and fixed her navy eyes with Flora's jade ones. "She called our powers ordinary, Flo! Ordinary!"

"We formed this group because we're sick of being pushed around, because we want recognition, because we want a friend instead of an opponent. And you agreed to be a part of this group," Tecna reasoned. "I'm sorry Flora, but the minute you joined the ABC, you agreed to stick with it no matter what, and Bloom getting a little bit upset over graduation is no excuse to back out now!"

"A little cold for my taste, but Tecna's right!" Tecna shot Stella an irritated look but let it slide.

"So are you still in Flora?"

"Can't back out now!"

"You can do this!"

"We're here for you!"

Flora swallowed her guilt with a noticeable gulp and straightened her head to look at all four girls directly. "We could just wait until after graduation, like Stella said…"

"Not this again," Musa groaned.

"It's our best option!" Stella argued. "This entire plan is making us suffer! I'm gaining weight, Musa's chewing her nails to stubs, Tecna's got bags under her eyes-"

"Hey!"

"I'm only telling you this because I love you, and you deserve to know the truth."

"We're doing this before graduation, as planned," Tecna told Flora stiffly. "So are you in, or are you out?"

"I'm in," Flora sighed reluctantly, hanging her head in defeat.

Off-topic Stella asked Tecna if she had warned the guys to not talk about the plan via cell phone, to which Tecna admitted that she hadn't. "I'll call Timmy now."

* * *

A small, round pale green device no bigger than the palm of his hand shook violently on Timmy's bedside table, causing an unwanted buzzing noise to echo around the dorm and disturb the slumber of its inhabitants. Hoping it was just an email, Timmy turned his back on it and shut his eyes to go back to sleep, when the noise started up again. With no other option than to wake up and answer the call, Timmy's hand searched blindly for the source of the noise, knocking his glasses and alarm clock to the floor in the process. When his hand finally found what it was looking for, he pressed the answer button and held the device to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eye as he did so.

"Timmy! I'm so sorry, I forgot you would be sleeping!" a familiar voice replied apologetically from the receiver. Even in his semi-conscious state Timmy couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Tecna, what's up?"

"Could you wake Brandon, Riven and Helia? They'll need to hear this too."

"Sure thing," Timmy yawned as he rolled out of bed, landing beside his glasses with a faint _thump._ After successfully unfolding them and placing them on his face with only one hand, he carefully crept towards Brandon's bed, where the brunette was snoring gently atop his bed sheets in his favourite Mega Warriors boxers. "Brandon!"

"Huh?"

Timmy gave his friend a harsh nudge. "Brandon! Wake up man!"

"Whassaduh?"

"The girls are on the phone."

"Can't we call them back tomorrow?" Brandon suggested sleepily, already tucking himself back into a comfortable position.

"Dude you've been asleep all day, get up!"

Startled out of bed by Timmy tilting his mattress, Brandon jumped to his feet with the reflexes of a cat – a rather unhappy one. "Alright! I'm up!"

"One down, two to go," Timmy whispered to Tecna, and he heard her giggle down the other end of the line. Turning back to an annoyed Brandon, Timmy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out into the hallway.

"Are we getting Riven and Helia too?"

"Yup."

"Riven's not gonna be happy."

"I know," Timmy sighed.

"I'm not gonna wake him."

"Thought you wouldn't," Timmy said indifferently as he eased open the door to Helia and Riven's dorm. Knowing that Helia would be easier to wake than Riven by a longshot, Timmy approached Helia's bed first and shook the Specialist awake. "Helia?"

"Hm?"

"The girls need to talk to us about something urgent."

"Okay," Helia yawned, stretching his arms above his head before climbing out of bed. "You gonna wake Riven?"

"How about we play rock, paper scissors for the honour?" Timmy offered timidly, already backing away from the snoozing Riven.

"Fine, you in Bra- Brandon!"

Brandon had unashamedly crawled into Helia's bed and tucked himself in, eyes shut tight. "Nuh-uh, still sleepy…"

"That does it." Timmy marched over to the light switch – a place no man had gone before at two in the morning – and turned it on, causing both Brandon and Riven to jolt awake.

"Dude!"

"What the hell!"

"I'm blind!"

"Brandon? What are you doing here!" Riven roared, stomping to the opposite side of the room to Helia's bed.

"My eyesight has been destroyed at the hands of a redhead and you want to know why I'm here?"

"Yeah!"

When Brandon failed to answer Riven's question to why in fact he was out of his dorm at two in the morning he turned to Timmy with a question of his own: "Why are we here?"

"The girls need to speak to all four of us, it sounds pretty urgent," Timmy informed them.

"Are they okay?" Helia asked worriedly with only one of the girls on his mind, snatching the device from Timmy so he could check up on Flora for himself. "Flora? Are you there?"

"Hi Helia," Flora chirped happily from the end of the receiver, easing Helia's thoughts immediately.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, we just called to let you guys know that you can't talk about the plan through your cells or laptops," Musa shouted distantly, putting Riven's own nerves at rest.

"Why not?" Brandon asked curiously, after discovering that his eyesight was fine and Riven wasn't going to beat him to death.

"Well Tecna's NERD sent her a message from the bugs in Faragonda's office, and she and Griselda will be keeping tabs on our electronics because they think we're up to something," Flora explained.

"Flora that isn't very nice," Helia warned. "Timmy is not a nerd."

"Not me, Helia! Tecna's NERD – Nano-electromechanical radio device, it's what you're using to talk to the girls!"

Riven and Brandon burst into hysterical laughter at Helia's mistake, the kind of infectious laughter that couldn't be easily stopped once started.

"Congrats Mainframe! Your code name's been upgraded to Nerd!" Riven howled as he moved in to give Brandon a high-five.

"Sounds more like a downgrade," Timmy muttered irritably.

Brandon snorted. "Nerd! That's awesome!"

Timmy narrowed his hazel eyes at both Riven and Brandon and mumbled "Whatever, Snookums."

Riven's laughter came to an abrupt halt and he looked up with a devilish twinkle in his eye, which made Brandon very uneasy. "No."

"Yes."

"Riven don't!"

"Yes yes yes."

"You can't call me that!"

"I can and will, Snookums."

The brunette looked desperately at Helia for some help, but he merely shrugged his shoulders. "You did say you wanted a code name."

Brandon glared at Timmy, who was grinning proudly at himself. "Hope you're happy."

"Ecstatic actually," he smirked as he reclaimed his NERD from Helia. "Good night girls!" he practically sang to the speaker before hanging up. "C'mon Snookums, let's go get some sleep."

"Good night Snookums!" Helia called after them as they left the room.

"Sweet dreams Snookums!" Riven cooed before resuming his laughter, and this time Helia shamelessly joined in.

* * *

Tecna shook her head playfully and smiled at the thought of her 'nerd' getting the upper hand once again. "Now that's out of the way, I have to tell you that I got written permission from Palladium that allows us to scout Black Mud Swamp for the perfect location for our attack to take place. Unfortunately, only two of us can go, and we must be accompanied by a Specialist at all times."

"Well, have fun Flo!" Stella grinned. "Send me a postcard!"

"Actually Stella, Flora will be staying on campus with me to work on combining our powers for when we go 'Super Winx', as you call it," Tecna explained. "So I'm afraid you'll have to go instead."

"You're kidding."

"Think of it this way Stella, spending some time outdoors could really help build up your tan for graduation," Layla teased, earning a glare from the blonde and a knowing look from Tecna.

"It's nice to see you're looking at the positive side of the expedition Layla, because you're going too."

Layla had been fortunate enough to miss the compulsory field exercise for nature class that the rest of the girls had to endure during freshmen year, and the trip didn't receive many positive reviews. From the exotic insects to the eerie atmosphere of endless forestation it was not a place Layla was dying to visit, which explained her unsurprising response. "I'm not going."

"You have to, I've already had your absence card approved by Faragonda and I can't send Stella by herself!"

"It's not so bad Layla," Flora assured her. "It's actually quite nice once you're used to it."

"Definitely," Stella agreed. "I hear the carnivorous plants are at the peak of their season this time of year and will be waiting to prey on innocent fairies. If you ask me there's no better time to visit!"

"Shut up Stell, you have to go too!" Layla snapped.

"Don't remind me sweetie," Stella groaned, allowing her tired body to flop onto the nearest bed. "So when does this form of torture begin?"


	7. Deception

Brandon was mesmerised by the quick movements of Stella's lips moving up and down, even occasionally jutting forward into a small pout when she took a break from talking. Sometimes when Stella's mouth opened wide enough he could see Layla on the other side, and it looked like his girlfriend was about to take a bite of her friend, which made Brandon smile. When her lips had stopped moving completely and her mouth was at a rest Brandon diverted his attention to Layla's mouth, which was moving animatedly with sharp flicks of the tongue as she spoke about the topic at hand. Of course, Brandon wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about, but he had a vague idea. There was only so much a guy could listen to before he complained, and consequently received a scolding from his girlfriend. With this in mind Brandon had prepared by hiding some earphones behind his hair before boarding the OWL. He was ready to nod his head if either of the girls was to ask him any questions, to show he was listening when really he was doing anything but. For the time being it seemed that the pair was still deep in conversation, and Brandon had nothing to worry about.

"I was completely blind for over a day – couldn't see a thing – and all she has to do is climb a freaking hill and wear a necklace? If earning your Enchantix is that easy then I would have travelled to Pyros a long time ago," Layla grumbled as she leant towards Stella, who in turn rested against the arm closest to Layla.

"Tell me about it," Stella agreed disapprovingly. "I had to protect my daddy from a dragon with literally no power left, I could have died! And poor Tecna…"

"She could have been gone for good, for all Bloom knew," Layla finished, unable to hide the malice in her voice. "How was earning her own Enchantix more important than saving her best friend?"

"Well if it's Bloom and the mighty power of the Dragon Fire we're talking about then of course it'll be a higher priority than Tecna's safety," Stella scoffed. "Honestly, if she became queen I'd doubt her ability to think about what was best for her people, wouldn't you Brandon?"

When Brandon didn't reply, Stella and Layla turned to the brunette whose head immediately shot up and started nodding enthusiastically. The girls seemed to accept his response and returned to their conversation, leaving Brandon to focus on the movement of his girlfriend's lips for the next warning.

Meanwhile, in the cockpit of the OWL, Timmy and Helia were watching their friend with great disbelief and to some extent admiration, as Layla and Stella continued to gossip (loudly) in the back of the ship. With Timmy at the controls and Helia insisting he take up the role of co-pilot, they had accidentally left Brandon behind to keep an eye on the girls. To both Stella's and Layla's knowledge he was doing a pretty good job too, only Timmy and Helia knew better, as they noticed the earphones tucked comfortably into Brandon's ears not long after take-off.

"I really don't think we give Brandon enough credit," Helia grinned as he noticed Brandon's eyes beginning to droop.

"Don't sing his praises just yet," Timmy reminded him, "he'll slip up soon."

"You think so?"

"It's highly probable," Timmy answered casually as he manoeuvred the ship slightly to the left. "We're almost there."

"Won't the girls notice him taking out the earphones when we land?" Helia asked.

"That's what I'm looking forward to," Timmy smirked.

The brief silence at the front of the ship allowed both boys to listen in on the conversation between Stella and Layla, who were still recollecting the events in Omega when they had rescued Tecna. Timmy's chest began to ache as the memories of not knowing whether Tecna was alive resurfaced in his mind, making him feel a little shaky. This change didn't go unnoticed by Helia.

"They have a point, you know."

"Huh?"

"About Tecna. She shouldn't have had to risk her life in Omega to gain Enchantix if Bloom didn't have to," Helia explained.

"Bloom hasn't reached the full potential of her Enchantix powers-"

"But they still somehow dominate the girls'?"

Timmy pursed his lips thoughtfully in an attempt to conjure up a reasonable response, but found none. He wasn't an expert in how magic was exchanged within different realms, nor how one power could dominate another, but all the time he had known Bloom it became apparent that nothing could beat the dragon flame. Nothing. Which understandably confused and annoyed many people, including Tecna.

"Preparing to land," Timmy announced loudly, distracting Helia momentarily. He narrowed his dark eyes at Timmy before flipping several switches to alert any bystanders that the craft was about to land in what was estimated to be the centre of Black Mud Swamp. As the swamp was located in northern Magix it took little over an hour to travel by ship, and even though it would have been much easier to teleport using Stella's sceptre the Specialists felt it would be better to take the OWL so they could gain a clearer understanding of where they would be starting their expedition.

As the ship dipped to land, Stella's grip on the arms of her chair tightened, and all talking came to a halt as she focused on remaining calm. Noticing her friend's discomfort, Layla patted her knee supportively, whilst Brandon wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He saw her lips say a few words, but as he was unable to hear them he gave her a wide smile and nodded his head.

"I almost feel sorry for him," Helia chuckled quietly to Timmy, who was struggling to keep the grin off of his face.

"Told you he'd slip up."

"Poor guy doesn't even know what he's agreed to."

"What are you guys talking about?" Layla asked from the back of the ship.

"No creatures on the radar," Helia lied. "Set her down, Tim."

* * *

Musa sat cross-legged with an old, heavy book nestled between her thighs opened to a page about gender-swapping spells. She had touched on the subject during her sophomore year and was sure she aced it, but she wanted to perfect the spell so it lasted longer than a few seconds. Tecna had found the book inside the Magic Archive whilst looking for a spell that could help them form a Super-Winx, as there was a restriction on the number of spell books available in Alfea's library. It was Musa's job to guard the door whilst Tecna and Flora searched the Archive, so no one could see what they were up to and start asking questions. The hallway had remained undisturbed, until Musa's cell phone vibrated in the pocket of the shorts Stella had made.

It was a text from Riven.

_Hey, wanna hang out?_

_Can't,_ she replied, _I'm studying :(_

Riven responded a few seconds later. _Call me when you're done. Sky said Bloom's coming to RF in an hour_

Musa knew this translated to 'you have to be at Red Fountain before Bloom arrives so we can spy on her and Sky', and she also knew that Riven wouldn't be happy if he had to do it alone. With Helia, Brandon and Timmy gone and Nabu nowhere to be found since the break-in, Musa was Riven's only hope. She began to type out a quick reply when something disrupted the silence Musa had grown so comfortable with.

"Hey Musa!"

Musa jumped with a start, almost dropping her cell phone. She lifted her eyes to see who had interrupted her, and when she spotted the pumpkin shirt she realised they weren't a threat and relaxed. "Hi Mirta."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the dark fairy blushed heavily, already sliding down the wall to sit beside Musa. "Gender swapping spells, huh?"

"Yeah, I made some stupid bet with Riven and if he wins, we swap bodies at graduation," Musa grinned, wishing the bet was all too true. Watching Riven teeter on stage in a skirt and 'accidentally' switch back to his former self mid-ceremony would provide Musa with enough ammo to last for… well… ever.

"Sounds, uh, fun," Mirta smiled, a varnished fingernail tracing a paragraph of text. "You know, we did a little gender swapping at Cloud Tower during my freshman year."

"Really?"

"Yup," Mirta nodded, a strand of dark hair falling into her face. "It was more like a morphing class, you know, you picture someone in your head and appear exactly like them, that kind of thing."

This intrigued Musa greatly. "Really."

"Uh huh, not easy to do though. The pronunciation is a little different from your average gender-swapping spell, you've really gotta curl your r's and crack on the c's. I'll show you."

Musa watched in awe as Mirta's body began shifting to look identical to her own. Her newly-darkened hair grew to her hips, her eyes narrowed and moved further up her head, and her legs grew a little longer. "That's incredible!"

"Thank you," Mirta replied as she shifted back to her normal self. "Didn't think I could still do it."

Musa's smile faltered. "You don't have my voice?"

"No, I don't have a spell for that." Musa's smile changed to a frown as she began to frantically browse the pages with a location spell.

"There's nothing here," she sighed dejectedly, shutting the book and setting it down next to her cell phone. "What brings you down here?"

"Oh! Felicia thought she could colour her hair herself but the potion went really… well… wrong."

"You mean she didn't get the colour she wanted?"

"No she did… it's just that her hair keeps falling out, then growing back really quickly, then falling out, and repeat."

Musa was stunned. "Wow."

Mirta smiled awkwardly. "Yeah. Kind of my fault. That's why I came down here, to look for an antidote in the Archives-"

"You don't wanna go in there," Musa interrupted. "Concorda's having a huge clear-out, she practically threw this book at me." Mirta gave her a suspicious look. "I'm sure Palladium has an antidote you could use," Musa suggested.

"I didn't think of that!" Mirta snapped her fingers and stood up, ready to head back the way she came. "Thank Musa!"

Musa let out a sigh of relief. "No problem."

Mirta turned back suddenly, as if she'd just remembered something. "Hey, you're from Melody right?"

"I am," Musa replied, wondering where this was going.

"If you wanted to sound like Riven, couldn't you just listen to his voice and imitate it?" Mirta looked at the clock above the door to the Magic Archive. "Gotta run, class'll be ending soon and Palladium might have a free period! Bye Musa!"

"Bye Mirta!" Musa waved until she saw her friend disappear. She walked briskly to the large door leading to the Magic Archive, wrapped twice and yelled "Motherboard!" in a hushed voice.

The door opened slowly to reveal a wild-eyed Tecna with her pink hair sticking out at all ends. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"I found a spell, and I'm going to Red Fountain." Tecna nodded approvingly. "Will you be okay here?"

"We'll be fine," Tecna assured her, tilting her head upwards to check on Flora. "I'll call you if I need you. Here, take this." Tecna reached into the pocket of her skirt and handed Musa her NERD. "My number's already inside, and you can contact Timmy's NERD by selecting the 5-digit code under his name."

Musa exchanged the small device for the book she'd borrowed and tucked the NERD carefully inside her pocket. Once she noticed the absence of her cell phone, Musa walked back hurriedly to where she had sat so she could tell Riven she was on her way. She was about to hit the call button when she heard Tecna call her name. "Musa?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please tell Timmy I say hi? He should be back from Black Mud Swamp by the time you and Riven get to work."

"You got it Tec," Musa smiled as Tecna shut the door, leaving Musa alone to call her boyfriend.

* * *

"Come on snookums!" Stella said in a sing-song voice as she jumped on Brandon, who was mid-walk down the ramp of the OWL.

"Ow, Stella be careful. There's weapons in my back pocket!" Brandon winced as his girlfriend adjusted herself so she fit into the small of his back, her arms swung loosely around his shoulders.

"Well get a move on grouchy pants, my hiking boots are in the back compartment and we don't have all day!"

"When did I agree on piggy-backing you there?" Brandon asked, tilting his head to give her a questionable look, which she returned with just as much confusion.

"Just before, on the ship?" Brandon turned towards Timmy and Helia and mouthed 'I did?', raising his eyebrows in surprise. The two Specialists nodded. _Stupid earphones._

"Why didn't you put your hiking boots on before we left?" Brandon groaned, tightening his grip on Stella's legs before carrying her to the rear end of the ship.

"Because I wanted to show off my new Spooks boots," Stella explained, extending her left leg for Brandon to see a shiny, lilac boot that matched the colour of Stella's ascot perfectly. "They match my ascot perfectly."

"They are nice boots Stella," Helia agreed. "You wouldn't wanna get them dirty."

"Can we hurry this up already?" Layla shouted impatiently a good few metres away from the others.

"You and Helia get a head-start, and I'll help Stella with her boots," Brandon suggested, seating Stella on the edge of the opened compartment so she could change her shoes.

"I'd prefer to go with Stella."

"Why?" Helia and Brandon asked simultaneously; the latter confused and the former slightly offended.

"It'd be safer for me to explore this place with someone who knows it well."

Stella hopped down from the opened compartment in a pair of neutral-coloured hiking boots that matched the wilderness uniforms she and Layla were told to wear. "Seriously Layla, it's basically green wherever you look with the occasional tree or rock. No matter where you go, you're gonna get lost." She looked up to Brandon. "So can we go already?"

"Lead the way," Brandon grinned, turning back to stick his tongue out immaturely at Layla. He jogged forward again to catch up with Stella, who was half hidden by the trees, and a second later the two were gone.

Not wanting to stay around any longer than was necessary, Timmy returned to the ship, giving Layla and Helia a small wave goodbye before closing the back compartment of the OWL and preparing it for take-off. Layla was a safe distance away from the ship, so the only impact she received from the turbines was a slight breeze that blew back some of her curls. The same couldn't be said for Helia, who could barely stand his ground and whose hair transformed into a birds nest in a matter of seconds. As the ship took off Helia started to catch up with Layla, who already had a head-start and was slowly disappearing into the foliage.

"There's something in your hair," she told him indifferently as she untangled a browning leaf from his pony tail. He chose to ignore the comment and kept walking at a brisk pace.

"A river's located not far south," he murmured quietly. "If we find it we can follow it to the clearing I saw on the map back at Alfea."

"And then what? We need Stella's ring to memorise the location so we can transport there quickly."

"I'll contact Brandon and give him the coordinates, then he and Stella can meet us in the clearing and she can use her ring," Helia explained, lifting a narrow branch so he and Layla could walk on without being hit. She gave him a grateful nod and took the lead, leaving Helia to wonder whether it would have been easier if Layla went with Stella and he with Brandon.

* * *

"Oh wow," Riven gasped mockingly, holding both hands over his chest. "You've never looked so beautiful."

"Shut up," Musa scolded him in a deep, familiar voice as she tightened the belt around the borrowed pair of jeans to stop them from falling down. "These pants are too wide."

Riven quirked an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

"You might wanna think about losing a little weight." Riven hit her playfully across the arm. "Ow!"

"Remember, you're a guy now. If you can't take a small blow like that you'll never fit in." Riven was right. Musa looked in the full-length mirror in the corner of Riven's dorm and examined her new body from all angles, taking in the change of height and build. Unfortunately for her, her new body was slightly slimmer than her boyfriend's, and her body's original owner had password-protected his closet after Riven went snooping for the sake of being nosy.

"It's weird being Helia," Musa chuckled in her newly-adopted voice, which she was using a great deal of her power to maintain. After listening to vocal recordings of Helia she was able to mimic the tone to suit other pieces of dialogue. Much like picking up an accent, it wasn't easy to pick up a new voice, but Musa's powers allowed her to switch with ease. Making it last was the hard part.

"You'll be fine, he's usually pretty quiet anyway. With our luck you won't have to say anything. Just act natural." Musa sat on the end of Riven's bed and crossed one leg over the other, folding both hands comfortably on her knee. "Or not."

"Why don't guys sit like this?" Musa wondered aloud, switching legs to try a different position. "It's so comfortable."

Riven sighed loudly, gently slapping his palm against his forehead. "We have a lot of work to do. Just… don't be yourself. Be Helia."

"How do I be Helia?"

"Stop doing that." A door opened and closed next door. "Bloom's here. Ready for action?"

"Sure Riv," Musa replied, relaxing her face and standing with an overly-chilled demeanour. "Let's go."

"That's too much," Riven told her quietly as he stepped out into the hall. Without knocking he entered the room and instantly headed towards Timmy's desk, as if he were searching for something. Barely looking up from an opened drawer, Riven said "Hey guys."

"Hey Riv," Sky replied uncertainly, his laid-back position against the wall suddenly shifting to a more defensive one. "What brings you here?"

"Timmy asked me to get him something," Riven lied, allowing his hands to skim the surface of notebooks and a roll of tape before deciding the object Timmy wanted wouldn't be found in that drawer. He moved onto the next. "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

Bloom cleared her throat loudly before giving Riven a cheery "Hi!"

"Hi," Riven waved her off rudely with one hand as the other beckoned Musa to enter the room. She lingered in the threshhold a second longer before finally stepping into the small room, her gaze fixed on a carpet stain.

"Hi Helia," Bloom smiled, catching Musa off-guard.

"Hey." Musa's expression remained dismissive, but on the inside she was panicking like crazy. _Was that deep enough? Would Helia say her name aswell? Does Helia even say 'hey'? Oh gosh, she knows it's me, the whole plan's doomed to failure. Oh no, Riven's staring at me. What do I do?_

'Sit down!' Riven mouthed, his violet eyes burning into her temporary grey ones. Musa took a seat at Timmy's desk chair, tempted to cross one leg over the other like she usually did. Riven gave her a warning glare, and started to slowly part his forefinger and his middle finger, indicating Musa to open her legs. _No way._

"So, what are you guys looking for exactly?" Sky questioned, scratching the nape of his neck awkwardly as he gave Bloom an apologetic look.

"Timmy'll be back soon and he's got some gunk on his glasses. He can't find his napkin thingy so he told me to check your room," Riven lied, closing the second drawer and moving onto the top of the desk, which was littered with notes on various codes and suggested websites as well as their purposes.

Musa couldn't stand the tension, it was almost too much to handle. She felt completely exposed slumped in the desk chair with her legs opened wide, and couldn't shake off the feeling that Bloom and Sky were eying her suspiciously. Before she completely broke character under their gaze Riven moved from Timmy's desk to his bedside table, temporarily distracting Bloom and Sky and giving Musa enough time to place a bug atop Timmy's desk. She sighed in relief and sat a little straighter, more confident now that her only task was completed.

"Can you think of anywhere else he would keep it Helia?" Riven spun around to face Musa, his eyes searching her face for an answer.

"Nope, nothing comes to mind," Musa responded, keeping her voice steady and her eyes away from Bloom's. The redhead smiled at them both and rose from her seat to help usher Riven, and who appeared to be Helia, out of Sky's dorm so she and Sky could have some long-awaited privacy. The two didn't need telling twice, and left as quickly as they came.

"Let's check the hangar!" Riven bellowed before the door clicked shut, at which point he and Musa hurried back into Riven's dorm to listen in on Bloom and Sky's conversation.

"It's set to 'record all'," Musa told Riven after double-checking the status of Tecna's NERD. The only active bug was the one next door, so there wouldn't be any interference from other sources. "Could you keep an eye on it while I get changed?"

"Sure," Riven shrugged, taking the small mint-coloured device from Musa and keeping his eyes fixed obediently on the screen. "Could you drop the voice aswell? It's bad enough my girlfriend has to look like my roommate!"

"Whatever you want babe," Musa giggled in her regular voice before she closed the door to Riven's small bathroom. He'd only averted his gaze for a second but when he looked back at the screen it was filled with text, and was quickly filling with more. Riven could barely keep up with the flow of messages and decided it was best to start at the top and scroll down.

* * *

"How much farther?" Layla grumbled, stomping on a lone tuft of grass.

"We're almost there," Helia sighed, lagging behind the mocha-skinned fairy by a step or two. He had said the same thing twenty minutes ago, and twenty minutes before that. They had been walking non-stop for almost two hours, and his patience with the swamp was wearing thin as the river they were following didn't seem to be leading them anywhere new.

"Stella was right, it's just green with a couple of rocks and tr- gah!" Layla jumped back in surprise as a six-legged reptile darted its tongue too close for her liking. "I hate this place!"

"Me, too," Helia admitted. Layla smirked at him. "Don't tell Flora."

"Your secret's safe with me," Layla promised after giving the carefree reptile a glare. It didn't seem to notice and scurried up a tree to hunt for bugs. "Do you guys come here often?"

"Who, me and the guys?"

"You and Flora."

Helia paused. "Sometimes… if I can't persuade her that it's too dangerous. I've been here a couple of times for field exercises with the rest of the Specialists, but we're usually dependant on Timmy's gadgets and Riven's natural hostility to help us through this place."

"Hostility?"

Helia smiled. "You might not have noticed this, since he's so very subtle about it, but Riven has trust issues…"

Layla thought back to the very first time she met Riven, when she rode his bike for a mere minute. He totally freaked out and gave her a cold shoulder after she refused to budge that lasted the rest of sophomore year. "No kidding," she scoffed.

But then again, for a kid who didn't have much to begin with, it's no wonder he'd been so protective. Kind of like Bloom, who was trying so hard to prove she was a strong fairy –

_No, _Layla told herself, _that's completely different. She doesn't have to make it all about her. I'm just as good as she is, if not better._

"We should turn back," Layla told Helia flatly, stopping dead in her tracks to give him a second to catch up.

"What? Why?"

"I think the clearing must be back there." Layla pointed past Helia's shoulder in the direction the pair had just been walking. "We would have come to it by now, otherwise."

Layla had a point, and Helia wasn't in the mood to argue, so he simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay."

Layla marched past him and headed down the path the two had trodden, with Helia once again lagging behind. The two had just reached the tree where the six-legged reptile had scared Layla when she decided to break the awkward silence between them. "We haven't heard from Stella or Brandon."

"Brandon wouldn't hear us even if we did try to contact him," Helia sniggered, thinking back to the earphones on the ship. He wondered if Brandon was using the power of the earphones to ignore Stella at that very moment.

"What do you mean he wouldn't hear us?" Layla slowed her pace, allowing her steps to match Helia's.

"Nothing."

"No, it's something." Layla pressed her hand firmly on Helia's chest, stopping him mid-stride and forcing him to face her. "Spill."

"Brandon was listening to his MP3 on the way here, and nodded his head whenever you or Stella asked him a question," Helia admitted, suddenly feeling bad for betraying his friend like that. But Layla let him go, which kind of compensated for the guilt.

"I thought he was acting funny! Is that why he agreed to carry Stella to the back of the ship?" Layla asked with the hint of a laugh breaking through her usually steady voice.

"Well yeah, I mean who's going to willingly carry their girlfriend from A to B so they can change their boots?"

"You said so yourself, they were pretty nice boots," Layla reminded him.

"And they matched her ascot perfectly," Helia added. Layla grinned up at him, and he grinned right back. Suddenly he didn't seem to mind that he was partnered with Layla instead of Brandon.

"You're not that bad," Layla smiled, elbowing Helia lightly in the side.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment," Helia chuckled.

"I can see why Flora thinks you're the perfect boyfriend."

Helia was taken aback. "She said that?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not perfect."

"You sure act like it," Layla stated, kicking some brambles out of her way.

Helia picked up a long, narrow stick by the riverbed and used it to push aside some of the brambles and nettles. "Does Nabu act like the perfect boyfriend?"

Layla's cheeks reddened. "I guess…"

Helia nudged Layla playfully and murmured "It's okay, I won't tell. You really like him, huh?" He frowned when Layla didn't reply. "You know, it's not a crime to like someone."

"I don't know if I like being in a relationship," Layla confessed, bowing her head in a vain attempt to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. This was the first time she'd admitted it to anyone beside herself, and she wasn't sure how Helia would take it.

It seemed Helia didn't either. "Oh."

"I've been pretty isolated most of my life, and it took me a while to warm up to the girls. Then out of the blue my parents tell me I'm engaged… and I just… it just…"

"Layla, calm down," Helia soothed, noticing the panic in Layla's eyes and her heaving chest.

"The only adventures of my childhood were the ones in books, where the handsome prince has to rescue the princess, and it annoyed me. Why did the princess never rescue the prince? Why couldn't she save herself? I didn't want to be that kind of princess," she grimaced.

A silence swept over the two, giving Layla enough time to recover from her outburst and compose herself properly. When she finally looked up and started walking again, Helia bravely asked, "Is that why you're so competitive?"

"Probably," she answered with a bitter smile. "It's nothing personal, it's just that growing up I never had to do anything, so ever since I've been proving that I can take care of myself. And people never see it because they think Bloom does all the work!" Layla softened her harsh expression and gave Helia an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"It's okay Layla, I'm sorry for being insensitive before," Helia told her earnestly.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Layla laughed gently, "Nabu is great. Really."

"So he hasn't pulled a Brandon?" Helia grinned.

"Not yet," Layla joked, stepping over a small ditch leading into the rushing river. "We should try calling Brandon, just to make sure he and Stella are okay."

Helia nodded in agreement and held down the communication button on the side of his earpiece. He wasn't sure how Tecna created the technology or how it worked, but Timmy explained that it was made to respond to the wearer's thoughts in order to contact another device. He pictured Brandon's face and repeated the name in his head, until he heard the faint beep that alerted him that his earpiece was searching for Brandon's. But Brandon didn't pick up.

A frown adorned his face. He held down the button again and thought of Brandon, hoping that his friend would pick up, but all he heard was static. "Something's wrong."

* * *

******A/N: My apologies to TecnaLogica for not updating this yesterday as promised, especially as she kept her promise to update Lost in Our Dreams (if you haven't already, go check it out!) Of course I owe the rest of you an apology for not updating sooner, and a big thanks **to those who have read, reviewed, alerted or favourited this story, it means a lot to me because I honestly didn't think it would go down well with the fandom. 

**If there's anything you think needs improving then please don't hesitate to let me know:) ****I don't know when I'll next be updating, but let's just say that this chapter has dropped a few hints about what chapter 8 will entail, and let's just say that this chapter was the calm before the storm... **


End file.
